Me taire pour t'entendre
by Miss Kuroe
Summary: Alice/Bella Don't like ? Don't read ! 8D /!\ Thème assez dur. Prologue à l'intérieur. All Human ! Alice est une styliste reconnue dans le monde entier. Bella, 19 ans, et sa soeur Lina, 8 ans, traînent un lourd passé derrière elles. "Moi mannequin ? O.ô
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fiction ! Enjoy ! :)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que passer des heures entières à m'amuser avec. Je ne reçois aucun argent pour ça. Encore heureux, dis. Je suis payée en reviews. Et pour l'instant je suis pauvre, d'ailleurs T_T

* * *

**Prologue**:

-Papa tape.

Le policier hocha la tête et soupira, soulagé. Une heure qu'il essayait de nous convaincre, moi et ma sœur de tout raconter. Finalement, c'était elle qui avait craqué. Pas étonnant. Elle n'avait que 6 ans, elle était encore tellement influençable. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ; simplement, _je_ me méfiais davantage. Qu'allait-il se passer, ensuite ? Allait-on simplement nous renvoyer chez nous ? J'étais sûre que oui... Et alors, tout recommencerait. Le Chef McCarthy s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Lina tandis que je fermai les yeux. Je l'entendis demander doucement :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Bella..., il m'appela, désespéré. S'il-te-plait. Il n'y a que moi ici. Et je ne veux que votre bien. Je serais le seul à entendre, le seul à savoir. Personne d'autre ne vous demandera de raconter ça, je te le promet. Mais j'en ai besoin. On peut le mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant un bon moment. Il peut même prendre perpétuité selon les éléments que vous me donnerez. Tout ceci est encore plus grave en sachant qu'il était lui aussi flic.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête, mortifiée. Trop dangereux. Il nous retrouverait. Il nous avait _toujours_ retrouvé, les fois où on avait tenté de nous enfuir.

-Bella, pour ta petite sœur, supplia Charlie. C'est un bébé. Elle mérite mieux. Tu mérites mieux. S'il-te-plait...

Je regardai ma sœur, tremblante, sur la chaise à côté de moi. Les bandages tâchés de sang qui recouvraient ses bras, sa tête. On ne pouvait pas les voir mais je savais qu'elle en avait aussi sur les jambes et sur le torse. Les même bandages qui recouvraient également mon corps. Je regardai Charlie. Et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, je décidai de lâcher prise, de donner ma confiance à quelqu'un. Je soufflai, décidée. J'allais me libérer. Je pris une grande respiration et levai les yeux au ciel pour éviter que les larmes ne débordent, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Depuis toujours. C'est comme ça depuis... Toujours...

Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et la posai sur mes genoux, pour me donner la force et le courage de raconter ce que personne avant lui n'avait jamais réussi à me faire avouer. La salle était sombre, on se serait cru dans un mauvais film policier. Vitres sans teint - j'étais sûre qu'on nous observait, qu'IL nous observait et nous écoutait. Une table, et deux chaises, face à une autre. Charlie était debout, de l'autre côté de la table, mais se penchait vers nous de telle façon que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lui attendait. Moi, je rassemblais mon courage. Je devais le faire. Je voulais y croire. Il allait partir en prison, et moi, j'allais recommencer une nouvelle vie avec ma sœur, ailleurs. M'adressant à Charlie - sans le regarder dans les yeux bien sûr, mais en prenant une voix aussi cassante que possible - je lançai :

- Je veux la garde de Lina.

Je fut assez satisfaite du résultat. Ma voix n'avait même pas tremblée. Charlie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

-Je savais qu'on allait arriver là à un moment donné. C'est compréhensible.

- Et non négociable, ajoutai-je d'un ton plus doux, mais toujours ferme.

Il se passa la main sur la figure, et fronça les sourcils.

-Écoute, on va faire un marché, toi et moi. Tu me racontes tout, tu me promets de rester au moins jusqu'au bac - je ne pourrais de toute façon pas avoir les papiers d'adoption tant que tu ne seras pas majeure - et je te promets que plus jamais ton père ne vous touchera et que Lina et toi vous serez libres d'aller - ensemble - ou vous le souhaiterez. Tu es si jeune, Bella. Une enfant.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais pensai intérieurement qu'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus une enfant. Je n'avais jamais été une enfant.

-Lina vient d'avoir 6 ans. Vous êtes discrètes, il vous sera facile de vous fondre dans la masse. Même si, j'insiste, on, _Je_, pourrait vous aider...

-Non, claquai-je.

Il soupira, peiné.

-C'est ma vie, Charlie, me radoucis-je. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de tout ce que vous faîtes, mais si je dois partir, ça sera seule, avec Lina. Je ne veux plus que quiconque d'autre que moi soit aux commandes de ma vie à partir de maintenant.

-C'est compréhensible aussi, concéda t-il.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule, ajoutai-je, fermement. J'y arriverai.

Un silence se fit.

-En attendant, reprit Charlie. N'oublie pas. L'histoire complète et le bac, Bella, le bac. J'y tiens. Tu pourras habiter la maison de ton père, puisque je suppose que tu ne veux pas...

-Non merci, le coupai-je.

-Très bien. Alors j'écoute.

* * *

**Une petite Review ? =P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément :D Pour l'instant je suis encore en vacances donc j'en profite pour vous poster le premier chapitre ! A ce propos, je posterai, je pense, une fois par semaine. J'essaierais, du moins. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je m'éclate juste à les tourmenter. Non, je vous explique, c'était des vampires, avant, et l'enfer, c'est de m'avoir comme raconteuse ( on va pas mettre auteur quand même xP ) pour les tourmenter jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Hin hin hin hin hin !

* * *

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**

Ma main s'abattit brutalement sur cette chose immonde et perfide auquel l'abruti fini qui l'a inventé a donné le nom de réveil. Je grognai, puis m'étirai, mais restai allongée. Une journée de plus. Il y a des jours, comme ça, où on sait avant même d'avoir posé le pied par terre, que les 24 heures qui vont suivre resteront dans votre mémoire jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme celui-là. Aujourd'hui n'était un putain de jour insignifiant de plus, dans ma putain de vie insignifiante. Je me redressai et passai une main paresseuse dans mes cheveux. Ça allait bientôt faire deux ans. Deux ans que j'étais partie de ma ville natale, Forks, laissant tout derrière moi, le sang, les coups, les larmes, la mort, mais surtout la peur. J'avais plaqué tout ce que j'avais, c'est à dire rien, et j'étais partie. Comme une voleuse. J'avais tout laissé. Tout sauf...

-Bella ?

Je tournai la tête et souris à la petite puce qui se tenait, incertaine, dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre. Encore un peu groggy, je lui intimai de venir. Elle sauta sur le lit et m'enlaça, me collant un bisous sonore sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit ? demandai-je à ma sœur.

Elle détourna les yeux.

-Oui...

J'essayai vainement de croiser son regard. Finalement, je claquai de la langue, agacée, et pris son menton entre mes doigts, la forçant à me regarder.

-Lina, si tu as encore des cauchemars, tu dois me le dire, lui murmurai-je, insistante.

-Mmmmh.

Je soupirai. Je n'obtiendrais rien de plus pour l'instant, la connaissant. Nous verrions tout ceci ce soir. Pour l'instant, j'étais vraiment pressée, et Lina allait finir par être en retard à l'école. Par ailleurs une journée chargée m'attendait, et si je ne me levais pas dans l'immédiat, j'allais être endormie les prochaines 24 heures. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un travail plus respectable- et mieux payé - que celui de serveuse dans le bar miteux qui se trouvait au bout de la rue, et qui abritait les plus gros porcs des coins pauvres et reculés de New York. Je levais les yeux au ciel. "Bella, tu VIS dans un des lieux les plus pauvres et les plus reculés de New York. Changer de boulot ne changera rien à ça, ça te permettra juste de payer correctement ton loyer, de nourrir ta sœur et de ne pas te retrouver à la rue d'ici le mois prochain." En effet, malgré toute l'énergie que je mettais dans mon travail, malgré les nombreux pourboires - souvent accompagnés de clins d'œil ou de regards suggestifs - de certains clients du bar, je ne parvenais vraiment pas à payer la somme que demandait chaque mois le propriétaire gras de cette chose minuscule et à moitié démolie qu'il avait le culot d'appeler "appartement". Le problème résidait dans le fait que j'avais deux mois de retard et que l'abruti en question menaçait de nous mettre à la porte si je ne payais pas en temps et en heure les trois loyers que je lui devrais le mois prochain. Et ce connard-là ne plaisantait pas. Nous étions mardi, si lundi je n'avais pas payé, Lina et moi nous retrouverions à la rue - il n'appellerait pas l'huissier, nous n'avions rien à lui donner à part nos vêtements : l'appartement était meublé. Il était hors de question que la petite chose innocente et fragile que je tenais dans mes bras se retrouve une fois de plus grelottante dans le froid et dans le noir. Surtout pas en cette période de l'année, pensais-je en regardant les flocons tomber par la fenêtre - la meurtrière plutôt - de la chambre. Il était hors de question que je laisse le scénario qui s'était déroulé les premiers mois de notre arrivée à New York se répéter. Jamais.

Un petit déjeuner et une douche plus tard, Lina et moi descendions les escaliers - de vieux bouts de bois entassés les uns sur les autres, qui grinçaient et tombaient à moitié en ruine, eux aussi - du bâtiment. Ignorant le propriétaire/concierge qui comme à son habitude, nous lança un regard mauvais quand nous passâmes devant sa loge, nous regagnâmes l'école de Lina, à bord de ma minuscule Ford. J'appuyai un peu trop sur l'accélérateur durant le trajet, mais l'école dans laquelle j'avais inscrite ma soeur se situait bien loin du quartier mal famé dans lequel nous habitions toute les deux. A défaut de lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux, je voulais qu'elle ai au moins quelque chose de décent. Je me garai sur le trottoir, en face de la grille. Ma soeur se tourna vers moi, se mordant le lèvre. Je savais que me perdre de vue était encore très dur pour elle. Le psychologue avait dit que ces peurs étaient normales, après ce qu'elle avait vécu, et qu'elles partiraient petit à petit. Je lui caressai la joue. La sonnerie coupa notre échange silencieux.

-Va, lui intimai-je avec un sourire rassurant.

Attrapant son sac, elle ouvrit la portière et courut rejoindre sa classe. Je la regardai s'éloigner, et un poids tomba dans mon ventre quand elle disparus à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les peurs de ma sœur étaient aussi les miennes, mais il fallait bien qu'elle aille à l'école, et il fallait bien que je travaille. Nous ne pouvions pas toujours être collées l'une à l'autre. Elle allait grandir. Les années passeraient, et elle reprendrait confiance en elle, en les gens, et en la vie. Elle aurait une vie, des amis, un petit copain. Elle sortirait de plus en plus, aurait des études brillantes. Et finalement elle partirait. C'était la vie. C'était comme ça que ça marchait pour toutes les familles. Pour tout le monde. "Pour tout le monde sauf pour toi." Je posai ma tête contre le volant et serrai les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fallait que je trouve un boulot. Le lundi était mon jour de congé et je comptais bien en profiter pour me dégoter un travail. Un vrai. Aujourd'hui. Maintenant. Passant une main dans mes cheveux et essuyant les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, je rallumai le moteur, et m'engageai sur la rocade, direction le centre ville !

* * *

Je sortis de l'immense gratte ciel où je venais d'avoir un entretient d'embauche, ne prêtant attention ni au froid ni à la neige. C'était toujours la même chose ! Les rares personnes qui s'intéressaient à moi me dégageaient vite fait dès qu'ils apprenaient ma situation ! Et tous les moyens étaient bons ! Je me rappelais le gros bonhomme à lunettes rondes que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et qui, affalé sur son gros fauteuil avec son gros visage, son gros ventre, et son gros sourire hypocrite caché quelque peu par son énorme cigare m'avait lancé :

- Ma petite, vous êtes jeune. Le problème, chez les jeunes, c'est l'expérience. Revenez me voir dans quelques années. La société ne prend pas de gamines...

Gamine, tu parles ! Expérience ? Y avait-il besoin de tant d'expérience que cela pour amener un café quand on vous sonnait, pour décrocher un téléphone et transmettre des appels, ou pour guider quelques clients à travers les bâtiments ? Tu parles ! Le salaud avait juste retenu le fait que j'étais seule, avec une gosse de 8 ans sur les bras et que j'étais presque à la rue. La bonne image de l'entreprise et les conneries du genre ! Sans compter qu'on pouvait m'appeler d'une seconde à l'autre à cause d'un problème avec Lina. Et celui que je venais de voir, qui venait tout bonnement de me dire que je ne convenait pas aux critère recherchés. C'était toujours pareil ! J'avais rencontré une vingtaine d'employeur depuis ce matin, tous paraissaient intéressés au premier abord mais faisait immédiatement marche arrière dès que je répondais à quelques questions d'ordre privé ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'ils étaient en droit de me les poser, leurs foutues questions ! Mais après tout, opposer la moindre résistance en refusant de répondre aurait sans doute exactement le même effet, à savoir "Dehors." Et il était bientôt 16h30, j'allais devoir aller chercher Lina à l'école... "Mon Dieu", murmurai-je, "s'il vous plait..." Sentant les larmes affluer, je m'appuyai contre un mur de l'immeuble et passai une main sur mon visage, pinçant les lèvres, ne tenant pas compte des passants qui me lançaient des coups d'œil intrigués, gênés ou même méprisants, puis qui passaient leur chemin. Fixant le mur pour ne plus avoir à les voir, je m'aperçus que j'étais appuyé sur un bout de papier rouge. Reculant un peu je me rendis compte que c'était en fait une affiche. Une très grande affiche. Machinalement, je reculai pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Cette affiche m'attirait.

-Hé ! 'Pouvez pas faire attention ?

Charmant. Mais j'étais en faute, c'était moi qui ne regardais pas.

-Excusez-moi, murmurai-je en rougissant.

Le type s'éloignait déjà sur un dernier regard hostile à mon encontre. Je reportai mon attention sur l'objet de ma curiosité, que je pouvais maintenant voir entièrement. Trois mannequins prenant la pose. Elles ne portaient pas d'habit, à part un bonnet de noël. Elles n'étaient pas nues non plus, enfin si, mais un énorme ruban rouge - dont j'avais entre-aperçu un bout quelques minutes auparavant - slalomait entre elles trois et cachait...et bien, tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher ! Sur le ruban, en lettres dorées, était inscrit un message qui disait - en gros - que la Cullen Corp Corporation organisait une sélection de mannequins en vue du prochain défilé pour la nouvelle collection qui sortait d'ici quelques mois. L'affiche disait aussi que les sélectionneurs ne feraient aucune différence du fait que les candidats soient des professionnels ou qu'ils fassent cela pour le première fois de leur vie. En fait, ils disaient carrément que les personnes qui auraient le privilèges d'être choisies sans avoir aucune formation ne seraient absolument pas un problème, et qu'elles apprendraient le métier sur place, aidées par des professionnels de la mode ! Tu m'étonnes, La Cullen Corp, quoi ! LA maison de mode de New York, fondée et autrefois dirigée par Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, qui avaient laissé place à leurs deux jumeaux, Alice Cullen, connue mondialement pour être une des plus grandes stylistes du monde, et son frère, Edward Cullen, qui gérait davantage de la partie administrative et qui s'occupait des apparitions régulières de la maison dans des Galas de Charité, des Interview, rencontre avec services de presse... mais qui n'en était pas moins célèbre ! A ce qu'on disait, Carlisle Cullen était dorénavant un personnage clé dans l'association " médecins sans frontière" et Esmé Cullen avait fondé un centre d'accueil pour personnes en difficultés. Je regardai les trois Sœurs Sourire dont les yeux pétillaient sur la photos. Ce métier n'était absolument pas pour moi. J'étais beaucoup trop petite pour être mannequin. A peine 1 mètre 55. Et j'étais en plus banale au possible. Pas d'yeux verts ou bleus qui me mangeaient la moitié du front et qui hypnotisaient les gens au premier regard. Juste deux billes couleur boue, qui ne reflétaient la plupart du temps... Rien. Pas de longues jambes fines, juste deux poteaux maigres et minuscules sur lesquels j'avais en plus un mal fou à tenir sans me casser la gueule. Pas de poitrine opulente, pas de cheveux L'Oréal, et pas de sourire Max White. Mais après tout, qu'avais-je à perdre, à part un millième refus, et en prime cette fois-ci, une occasion de me rendre ridicule ? Je cherchai les dates où les sélections commençaient. Un jour, un seul. Le 13 décembre, de 9 heure à 20 heure. C'était demain. "Oh my", murmurai-je en grimpant dans ma voiture. Je sentis soudain que je n'avais pas finis d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

-Excusez-moi ?

La standardiste, une blonde pulpeuse maquillée jusqu'aux dents, fit grossièrement exploser la bulle de chewing-gum qu'elle semblait concentrée à réaliser avant que je n'arrive. Me reluquant de haut en bas, elle sourcilla avant d'enfin se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

-Oui ?

Une voix nasillarde. Je déteste ça. De toute façon toutes les pestes ont des voix nasillardes. C'est un fait avéré, autant que celui qui approuve que quelqu'un me déteste, là-haut.

-Je viens pour la sélection...

Je restai évasive. Je n'aurais pas eu la prétention de dire "sélection de mannequin". Je n'étais pas mannequin, et si je n'étais pas dans une situation vraiment désespérée, je n'aurais jamais osé mettre les pieds ici. Mais force m'étais d'admettre : la situation ÉTAIT désespérée. Blondie eu un mal évident à retenir un rire, ce qui évidemment déclencha un rougissement de ma part, accompagné bien sur d'une envie d'en coller une à la Barbie refaite qui me faisait face. Je n'étais certes pas une bombe, mais au moins moi je ne me cachai pas derrière une couche de maquillage plus épaisse que ma propre peau !

-Votre nom ?

-Bella Swan, claquai-je.

Blondie tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur, puis me tendis (me jeta !) un numéro que j'accrochai à ma chemise.

-C'est au fond à droite, conclut-elle avant de couper tout contact visuel en plaçant devant ses yeux un énorme journal people. "Si les patrons sont aussi sympa que le personnel, je n'allais pas faire long feu..." On était loin de l'enthousiasme et de la bonne humeur qui se dégageait de l'affiche. "Très bien", soufflai-je. Au fond à gauche. Je poussai la porte. Et là. Une salle immense remplie à ras bord de plus d'une centaine de femmes, certaines assises à même le sol, d'autre appuyées contre le mur, d'autre simplement debout. "Oh. My. God", pensai-je."Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici ?"

* * *

-Numéro 45, appela une voix depuis un micro.

Et bien. Il ne me restai plus qu'à attendre, maintenant. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'attendait, ni en fonction de quoi on allait nous choisir. J'aurai du mettre plus de maquillage, commentai-je en regardant toutes les filles qui m'entouraient. Et une robe. Mais je n'en avais pas, et je m'étais contenté d'enfiler une paire de leggins, une tunique à carreaux longue, la seule paire de ballerines que je possédais, avant de me passer une touche d'eye liner et de mascara. Mon Dieu. Soupirant, je me plaçai dans un coin reculé, m'assis, et sortis mon exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugé, d'Emilie Brönte. On moins ça, ça me détendrait un peu.

-Numéro 125.

Je retins ma respiration. Après elle, c'était moi. Je vérifiai une fois de plus le numéro qui était inscrit sur ma poitrine. 126. Ok, Bella, on se calme, on respire, on évite la crise d'hyperventilation, ça ferait mauvaise impression ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici ? Oh mon Dieu. Il fallait absolument que je me calme, j'allais vomir. Ok. "Pense à Lina. Pense à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir faire si tu es prise." Je me remémorai le passage de l'affiche qui mentionnai un excellent salaire. "Et après tout si tu te fait jeter - ce qui est, avouons-le, la solution la plus probable - ça ne sera qu'un énième refus." Ça serait aussi la rue pour Lina et moi, me rappelai-je. La bile me monta à la gorge. Hors de question. Un enfant dans la rue signifiait les services sociaux. Hors de question que ma sœur retourne là-bas. Hors de question qu'on me retire une nouvelle fois sa garde, même pour un ou deux mois, le temps que "la situation s'améliore". Elle ne supportait absolument pas les étrangers. Je ne supportais absolument pas de la savoir loin de moi. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'eux ai envie de la revoir. Ma soeur peut être...particulièrement teigneuse quand elle le veut. Quand elle a peur. En tout cas, il était clair que je ne...

-Numéro 126.

Ok. On se détend. Oh. My. God. Je me levai lentement, avançai vers la porte que toutes ces filles avaient franchis avant moi, et poussai le battant. Adieu monde cruel.

* * *

-Bella ? Tu peux m'aider ? J'arrive pas à faire les maths...

Mécaniquement, je me tournai vers ma sœur. Je la fixai sans la voir un moment, puis, la voyant s'impatienter, je me reconnectai, pris une chaise et jetai un oeil à son exercice.

-Les divisions ? Ça n'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air. Attend, je vais t'expliquer...

Tout en expliquant le mécanisme du calcul à ma sœur, je repensai pour la millième fois à la journée d'enfer que j'avais passé. Je m'étais attendu à tout, mais bizarrement, quand derrière la porte une grande blonde avec un appareil photo gigantesque m'avait détaillé avant de m'expliquer que la première étape pour départager les filles était une séance photo, j'avais ouvert deux énormes billes. C'était foutu pour le première impression. "Ma chérie, tu postules pour un travail de mannequin, tu t'attendais à quoi, à trier du courrier ?" m'étais-je rabroué. La blonde avait haussé les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête et de se détourner. Ok. En fait, j'avais tapé juste tout à l'heure, dis donc. Ils étaient tous abjects. Ça faisait peut-être parti du test. Genre, technique d'intimidation. "Elle sont toutes blondes ou quoi ?" m'étais-je demandé en regardant la jeune femme qui me tournait le dos. Si c'était un critère pour entrer dans la boîte, ça commençait mal pour moi. A la différence de la peinture abstraite qui m'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt, la photographe qui était présentement en train de disposer de grands panneaux blancs - en suivant apparemment une logique qui m'échappait - était un vrai canon. Mince, des formes ou il fallait, des cheveux or retenus négligemment par une pince tombant néanmoins jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules, et des grands yeux bleus qu'une touche de maquillage faisait ressortir et qui étaient tellement glacés que je m'étais senti transpercée lorsqu'elle les avait plongés dans les miens. (Nda :: Mais de qui peut-on bien parler ?) Relevant à peine la tête de son travail, elle m'avait demandé :

-Expérience ?

-Aucune, avais-je avoué. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça ne poserai pas de problème.

La blonde s'était redressé et m'avait une fois de plus transpercé de son regard azur.

-Ça aide toujours et ça me donne moins de travail, répliqua t-elle sèchement. Passer une heure à expliquer quelle position doit prendre la fille, comment elle doit se placer, quels effets de lumière sa pose doit produire, c'est barbant, surtout pendant un shooting. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas patiente. Du tout.

La séance photo qui avait suivi ne s'était pas trop mal passé à mes yeux ( à aucun moment mes pieds ne s'étaient emmêlés, et j'avais réussi à exécuter assez bien les directives qu'on me donnait ), mais à l'air de la photographe lorsqu'elle m'avait annoncé que le shoot était terminé et qu'on me rappellerait pour un deuxième et dernier test si je faisait partie de la trentaine de filles qu'ils choisiraient... ça ne s'était pas aussi bien passé à ses yeux qu'aux miens. Malheureusement, c'était elle, la professionnelle. A présent, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir demandé QUAND, s'ils devaient le faire, les sélectionneurs me rappelleraient. J'étais vraiment folle d'avoir postulé, en fait. Je m'étais rué sur l'occasion sans réfléchir, et je ne le regrettai pas, bien sur, mais si j'étais prise, je devrais me montrer. Montrer mon corps. Ce qui poserait problème.

-Pigé ? demandai-je à Lina.

-Oui, je crois. Je le fais et tu corriges ?

-Pas de problème, miss, souris-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain, et fermai à clé avant de retirer ma tunique. Les bleus avaient disparus depuis longtemps, mais les traces de brûlures de cigarette, les cicatrices, étaient toujours bien visibles. Certaines passaient presque inaperçues, et je ne les repérais que parce que je savais qu'elles étaient là. Celles-là, on pourrait aisément les cacher avec un peu de maquillage. D'autres, plus larges et d'un blanc cadavérique répugnant, ne pouvaient pas manquer d'attirer immédiatement le regard. Je me passai une main sur le visage. Je n'étais pas obligée de montrer ces parties là de mon corps. Ce qui compte le plus chez un mannequin, c'est le visage, non ? "Comme si c'était toi qui déciderait de ce genre de trucs." Je retirai mon pantalon. Le massacre continuait là aussi. Un mannequin doit forcément montrer ses jambes. Les traces de ceinture, blanches et larges, étaient bien visibles. Je ne me tournai pas pour admirer mon dos, c'était pire. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Je n'étais pas prête pour faire ça ! Qu'est ce que je ferais s'ils me rappelaient ? Si je me retrouvais devant Cullen frère et sœur ? "Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, j'ai juste un léger problème avec mon corps. Je ne l'assume absolument pas, mais quoi de plus normal, hein, étant donné toutes les cicatrices qui me barrent la peau !" Je soufflai un bon coup. Ok. Un problème après l'autre. Autrement dit : analyse, extraction, et mise en équation. S'ils ne me rappelaient pas, pas de problème, à part le fait que je me retrouvais à la rue, et que Lina finirait au services sociaux. Impensable. Je trouverai une autre solution. "Laquelle ?" T'occupes ! S'ils me rappelaient... Ok. Premier problème, passer le test. Dont je n'avais pour l'instant aucune idée de la nature. Si je réussissais, deuxième problème, je devrais forcément leur parler de l'état catastrophique dans lequel se trouvait mon corps. Et là, trois solutions. Soit ils me viraient, soit ils me viraient, soit ils me gardaient et cherchaient une solution. Jusqu'où pouvait-on truquer des photos ? Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Les petites brûlures, les petites traces, ne poseraient pas trop de problèmes, à mon avis. En fait, d'un point de vue purement objectif, j'avais deux cicatrices qui se voyaient vraiment. La grosse brûlure rose, sur mon flanc gauche, et la cicatrice blanche dans mon qui partait de mon épaule droite et qui finissait juste en bas de mon dos. Je soupirai. Continuons. La solution était trouvée, ok. Encore que. Mais moi, étais-je prête à m'assumer suffisamment pour poser devant un photographe ? Quelques secondes de réflexion et je me morigénai. Si j'avais la chance d'être prise et si mes employeurs ne me remerciaient pas directement en voyant mon corps, il était hors de question que je gâche tout avec des états d'âme stupides. Me rhabillant rapidement, je rejoignis Lina. Malgré moi, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'espérai. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Je n'avais pas le physique d'un mannequin, et il y avait 99% de chances que la Cullen Corp ne veuille pas s'embarrasser d'une balafrée. Mais ma candidature était posée, j'avais fait un shooting. On ne m'avais pas directement viré comme à chaque fois. J'avais une toute petite chance. Minuscule, mais une chance quand même.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai un seul moyen de le savoir ! Review =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, je m'amuse énormément à les tourmenter :)

**Remerciements **: Je remercie ici les anonymes particulièrement parce que je ne peux pas leur répondre par message :D Merci de me suivre et de me donner votre avis, ce sont les reviewers qui font vivre les fictions, mais vous le savez sans doute. Pour ceux qui écrivent aussi du moins ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le noir. Le visage de mon père. Son poing qui se lève. Sa bouche qui s'ouvre.

-Tu vaux rien !

Un coup. Le noir. Le visage de ma mère, le visage ensanglanté.

-Bella... Tu protègeras Lina hein ? Tu la protègeras toujours ? Je t'aime, ma petite fille. Je vous aime tant, toute les deux...

Je veux répondre. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas répondre ?

Sa tête qui cogne le sol, ses yeux qui se révulsent. Le noir. J'ai peur du noir. Un coup par derrière. Je tombe. Mon père. Encore. Il rit, ivre. La ceinture. Un coup, un coup, un coup. Le noir. Pas le noir. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas crier ? Lina. Qui pleure, qui pleure, qui pleure. Ne pleure pas, mon ange... Sa joue qui s'ouvre, son sang qui coule. Pas elle ! Pas elle... Le noir. Lina qui se roule par terre, qui crie, son dos, son visage, son ventre, qui s'ouvrent. Lina qui grandit, toujours marquée. Lina dont les yeux noirs me transpercent. Lina qui se relève, toujours en sang. Lina qui tend le bras, qui me montre du doigt. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais ce n'est pas uniquement sa voix qui sort. C'est comme un concert funeste, sa voix, celle de mon père et de ma mère.

-C'est ta faute. Ta faute.

Je me réveillai en sueur.

Je mis quelques minutes à me reconnecter entièrement avec la réalité. Hébétée, je restai là, assise sur mon lit, raide comme un piquet, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant. La nausée me tordait les entrailles. Dès que mes pensées redevinrent suffisamment cohérentes, je m'appliquai à reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. Lina dormait à côté, et j'avais mieux à faire que passer une heure à mordre mon oreiller pour essayer de me calmer. Une main fermement appuyé sur ma poitrine, je commençai à compter. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3... Au bout d'un moment mon coeur cessa ses folies. Je m'en tirai de mieux en mieux, notai-je en essuyant mon front trempé de sueur. Je passai encore quelques minutes immobile, histoire de reprendre définitivement le contrôle de ma respiration. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil au réveil. 6 heure 38. Génial. Je ne me rendormirai jamais à cette heure-ci, pourtant il était si tôt que je passerais probablement toute la journée à bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. M'appuyant contre le mur derrière mon dos, je laissai mes pensées divaguer vers Claus, le patron du bar dans lequel je travaillai. Pour l'instant tout allait bien de ce côté-ci; je n'avais pas pris de jour de congé ; le lundi – que j'avais passé hier à la Cullen Corps – était un jour durant lequel je ne travaillais pas. Si l'agence – j'avais laissé à la Blondasse de l'accueil mon numéro de portable, j'étais plus accessible là dessus que sur le téléphone de l'appartement dont la ligne sautait quand il l'envie l'en prenait – si l'agence me contactait, il allait falloir que je sois prête à partir immédiatement si nécessaire. Et Claus n'aimerait pas ça. Du tout. Mon Dieu...

* * *

-C'est hors de question.

La voix avait claquée, sèche et sans réplique. Je tentai de d'attendrir mon interlocuteur, me doutant déjà de l'issue qu'aurait cette conversation :

-C'est une occasion en or... Essaye de comprendre. Je veux que Lina est une vie décente, ce qui est impossible avec le faible salaire que je gagne ici - il grogna, menaçant. Sans diplôme, sans rien, je ne pouvais pas espérer trouver mieux. Si l'agence me rappelle et que je suis prise, ma vie prendra un tournant, c'est...

-J'ai dit non, répéta t-il plus fort en tapant de son gros poing sur le comptoir, me faisant sursauter. Claus n'étais pas du genre violent, en tout cas je ne l'avais jamais vu frapper personne, mais disons que quand il s'y mettait il était...impressionnant. C'était la première fois que je lui tenais tête. Personne ne tenait jamais tête à Claus, par ici. Et malgré l'air déterminé et froid que je me forçai à prendre - j'obtins d'ailleurs un résultat que j'estimai assez satisfaisant - j'étais morte de trouille. Je me lançai :

-Tu ne décides ni de mes actes, ni de mes décisions, Claus. Si cette boîte me recontacte, je serai au rendez-vous, point. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'absentais un mois, il s'agit juste de se rendre là-bas et de passer un entretient d'embauche. Il n'y a strictement rien qui garantit que je sois retenue.

Claus était tout rouge et il tremblait de colère. Ses gros sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils s'étaient rejoint et formaient désormais une ligne droite, sous ses yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs. Ses poings étaient fermés, et j'eus un instant peur qu'il m'en colle une. Il serra soudain les dents, regarda autour – tout le monde nous fixait, à croire que le monde s'était arrêté – et aboya :

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Tout le monde au travail, on ouvre dans 5 minutes !

Me fusillant une dernière fois du regard, il partit dans l'arrière boutique. Me ré-ajustant un peu, je pris ma place derrière le bar, comme d'habitude.

-Vous désirez ?

Le client, mal rasé et décoiffé, tira sur sa cigarette et balaya mon corps – ce qu'il pouvait en voir – de son regard lubrique avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. Je frissonnai de dégoût. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester ce job ! Les lèvres de l'abruti qui me faisait face s'étirèrent dans un sourire pervers.

-Je désire beaucoup de choses...

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? J'allais pour répondre à monsieur en faisant comme si je ne saisissait pas le double sens de ses questions déplacées, quand je sentis une vibration dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, suivie du son de Penny Lane, des Beatles.

Mon portable !

-Max, appelai-je en filant vers l'arrière boutique, un client pour toi !

M'enfermant dans les toilettes comme une gamine de 12 ans, je tirai en vitesse mon portable de ma poche. Un sms. Numéro inconnu. « Sainte Marie mère de Dieu », priai-je, la tête entre les mains. Ne pouvant plus attendre, j'affichai le message.

« Mademoiselle Swan, la Cullen Corporation Corps a le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous faîtes parti de la trentaine de filles sélectionnées par l'agence comme étant une possible future... Bla bla bla... »

Au fur et à mesure que mes yeux parcourait l'écran, le froid m'envahissait de plus en plus. Je m'appuyai contre le carrelage et me laissai glisser au sol, relisant encore et encore le sms qui venait de marquer un tournant dans ma vie. Ma respiration se fit plus hachée, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Idiote ! » me rabrouai-je mentalement. Ça n'était que la première étape, rien ne me certifiait que je serai prise. Pourtant j'avais intérêt. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Je relis une dernière fois le message. Je faisais parti de la trentaine de filles qu'ils avaient choisi, sur les quelques centaines qui s'étaient présentées ! Je m'étais démarquée des autres, j'ignorais comment et je n'en avais rien à foutre, mais les faits étaient là : je devais me rendre à la Cullen Corporation... je cherchai le morceau qui mentionnai le jour et la date du rendez-vous... Après demain, à 14 heure. Il ne perdaient pas de temps, eux ! Respire, Bella, respire. Ça va bien aller. Une partie difficile s'annonçait maintenant.

Il allait falloir que je fasse part à Claus des faits et de ma décision. Je sortis des toilettes et me dévisageais un instant dans la glace immense qui faisait face aux cabines. Une vraie tête de déterrée. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose pour ça. Il fallait absolument que je sois à mon avantage le jour J. Pas de là à ressembler à P.B (pouffiasse blonde), mais tout de même. Je me passai rapidement un peu d'eau sur la figure, replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et ré-ajustai mes vêtements. Une fois que tout ceci fût fait, je risquai un œil depuis l'arrière boutique dans le bar. Je repérai vite Claus, qui, à son poste d'observation habituel ( la table du fond, reculée, située dans l'ombre, elle lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle de service ), sirotait une bière. Il dût sentir que quelqu'un le fixait car son regard balaya bientôt la salle, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses yeux eurent tôt fait de se planter dans les miens. Me détournant légèrement, je lui fis signe de venir me rejoindre, avant de partir me poser dans un des canapé de la pièce qui servait de salle de repos. On souffle un bon coup et on y va, Bella ! Il entra bientôt, énorme, menaçant. Toute mon assurance envolée, je gardai mes yeux fixés sur la table basse.

-L'agence m'a rappelée.

Claus grogna.

-Si tu pars, tu ne reviens pas.

Je ne répondis pas. Soudain, il explosa.

-Tu ne reviens pas, c'est clair ? Même si tu me supplies, même si ta soeur et toi êtes sur le point de crever je ne te reprends pas !

Sans un mot, je me levai. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement, mais je pensais pouvoir atteindre ma voiture sans tomber dans les pommes. J'étais sur le trottoir, sur le point de sortir mes clés quand une poigne de fer me saisit le bras et me plaqua contre la portière avant. Claus. Le visage plus rouge que jamais, les dents sorties, prêt à mordre. Je tentai de me dégager, sentant la panique monter. Il fallait qu'il me laisse. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Lâche moi, gémis-je. Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi.

-Tu. Es. A. Moi. Tu ne pars pas d'ici. Je t'ai ramassé alors que personne ne voulait de toi. Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu crois quoi, que tu jour au lendemain, tu vas passer du stade de presque clocharde à celui de vedette de cinéma ? Rugit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Il était fou, ou quoi ?

-Lâche-moi, pleurai-je en me débattant.

Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Les gens passaient, nous jetaient parfois un regard, et, gênés ou indifférents, passaient leur chemin. Ce genre de chose arrivait tous les jours ici. La poigne de Claus se faisait plus forte. Pitié, quelqu'un. Il était vraiment en train de péter un plomb.

-Elle vous a demandé de la lâcher, lança soudain une voix d'homme.

Merci Dieu ! Je tournai la tête, tentant d'apercevoir mon sauveur. Malheureusement, la boule énorme qui servait de crâne à Claus me cachait la moitié de la rue. Claus qui tourna d'ailleurs très lentement la tête vers le gêneur.

-T'es qui, toi ?

Traînante et un brin menaçante, la voix répondit :

-Celui qui va t'apprendre les bonnes manières si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite mademoiselle.

Lentement, très lentement, Claus desserra son emprise sur mon bras. Toute ankylosée, je me massai un peu. J'étais sûre que ce soir encore j'aurais la trace de sa main. Claus était pour l'heure en train de jauger son adversaire. Me décalant lentement, je pus enfin admirer celui à qui je devais mon bras entier et à peu près sauf. Il était grand, et fort c'était clair, même s'il n'étais pas du genre superman taillé en V. Ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient en boucles jusque sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus clairs, qui toisaient Claus avec une froideur qui nous arrivait tout droit du Pôle Nord, me rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose. Il était bien habillé, beaucoup trop bien habillé pour quelqu'un traînant dans ces quartiers. Claus dût décider qu'il n'était pas de taille face à cet homme que je passerais le reste de ma vie à adorer, car finalement, ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux, il commença à reculer vers le bar. Son regard convergea vers moi, me glaçant les sangs. Puis il rentra, se coupant de ma vue. Je regardai mon sauveur. Qui me fixait lui aussi. Ou plutôt qui fixait, sourcils froncés, un point sur mon épaule. Regardant moi aussi, je m'aperçus, horrifiée, que pendant l'accroche que j'avais eu avec Claus mon sweater avait glissé et qu'on pouvait apercevoir un bout de peau de mon épaule droite. Sur laquelle était collé une de mes deux cicatrices les plus moches. Sentant la nausée m'envahir, et le rouge me monter aux joues, je replaçai rapidement mon vêtement, évitant le regard de mon interlocuteur pendant un moment. Quand je me résolus à l'affronter, la familiarité de son visage me frappa une fois encore. Lui abordait un air gêné, sans doute savait-il pertinemment qu'il venait de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Je haussai les épaules. Bien habillé et canon comme il l'était, je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais, alors après tout, quelle importance ? La logique aurait voulu que je le remercie. Mais le seule chose que je me suis entendu lui dire fût :

-On ne s'est pas déjà croisé quelque part ?

Lui me décocha un sourire éclatant – ce qui éclaira d'ailleurs tout son visage – et me répondit :

-Une jolie fille comme vous, je m'en serai souvenu, je pense.

Non, je n'ai pas rougis. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais réellement intriguée, maintenant, par cet air sur son visage, qui me semblait vaguement familier. Je le détaillai, lui semblait très amusé par la situation.

-Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, conclus-je fermement au bout d'un moment.

-C'est possible, oui, rigola t-il.

Je levai un sourcil. J'avais loupé une bonne blague ou quoi ? Finalement il me tendit la main, son sourire Max White toujours collé sur son visage d'ange.

-Salut. Je suis Jasper. Jasper Hale. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Isabella Swan, lui renvoyai-je en prenant sa main. Enfin, Bella, je préfère. Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Je crus percevoir une lueur étonnée dans ses yeux, avant qu'ils ne se fassent curieux. Il montra sans la regarder le bar de Claus derrière lui et s'enquit :

-Il était enragé. Que lui aviez-vous fait ? Aurions-nous été dans une pièce de Molière que j'aurais cru à un mari jaloux !

Je me retins de rire. C'était quoi, ce mec qui sauvait les demoiselles en détresse et qu'il parlait comme un gentilhomme du XVIII siècle ? Me maîtrisant, je lui répondis, comme si je le connaissais depuis des lustres :

-J'ai démissionné du bar qu'il tient. Quand je suis arrivée ici, ce job m'a tiré de pas mal de galères, mais maintenant, j'ai...juste... trouvé mieux ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'hésiter. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie ici, et pour sortir de là, j'ai besoin d'argent, finis-je autant pour moi que pour lui.

-Vous vivez ici ?

Il avait l'air étonné. Je me renfrognai, me demandant mentalement ce qu'il m'avait pris de raconter si ouvertement ma vie à cet homme que - bien qu'il m'ait rendu une fière chandelle - je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

-Malheureusement oui. Plus pour longtemps, j'espère.

Je m'étais remise à réfléchir. Jasper Hale, ça ne me disais absolument rien. Pourtant j'étais certaine que...

-Au risque de paraître grossière, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas un frère, une soeur, ou une cousine...

Il me regarda. L'amusement avait refait surface dans ses yeux, mais je notai aussi une pointe d'intrigue.

-Ma jumelle, Rosalie, me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais je ne sais pas si...

Soudain, tout prit sa place. Cet air froid qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, ses cheveux, ses lèvres... Son visage était le presque parfait reflet de celui de la photographe avec qui j'avais fait le shoot, mais en masculin ! Et ce nom, Hale... Mes yeux s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait en moi. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, priant pour que ça ne soit pas ce que je crois...

-Oh mon Dieu... Votre soeur... Elle n'est pas photographe pour la Cullen Corporation Corps, par hasard ?

Jasper sourit.

-Si, c'est bien ça. Vous la connaissez ?

-Oh mon Dieu, gémis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Bella ?

-Vous... Vous êtes Mr Hale ? LE Mr Hale ? Le partenaire en stylisme de Alice Cullen dans la Cullen Corps ?

-C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Euh...bafouillai-je comme une idiote en essayant de trouver mes clés, excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

Rouge tomate, je déverrouillai ma voiture. Me rappelant la raison de notre rencontre, je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon sauveur. Qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire amusé.

-Merci. Pour tout à l'heure. Il..., je grimaçai, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait lâché sans vous.

Mr Hale fit une petite pirouette avant de déclarer d'un faux ton solennel :

-C'était un plaisir. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour, belle demoiselle.

Puis, plus sérieux :

-Je vous souhaite de réussir. Dans votre nouveau métier.

Je sourit faiblement. Il fallait que je quitte ces lieux de toute urgence, j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

-Au revoir, le saluais-je poliment.

-A une prochaine fois, me renvoya t-il avec un petit signe de la main et un clin d'œil. Je démarrai le moteur. J'étais dans une merde noire !

* * *

La première pensée cohérente qui me vint, lorsque je fus rentrée avec Lina et que cette dernière fût dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs pendant que je préparai mécaniquement le diner, fût que j'étais foutue. Malgré mes efforts pour me convaincre du contraire, j'avais dit à Mr Hale des choses compromettantes. Du plus grave au moins grave : 1) Il avait vu ma cicatrice. Ou du moins un morceau. J'aurais dû en parler à l'agence certes, mais là, ça avait quelque chose de...prématuré en fait ! Il n'avais pas vu grand chose certes, si on considérait le nombre de marques que j'avais sur le corps mais... Rhaaa, merde ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de plaider ma cause, ce Jasper Hale avait l'air sympa, mais je connaissais bien les réactions des gens quand on à affaire à des cas comme moi. Les idées toutes faîtes, les scénarios... Bref... 2) Il savait que j'habitais ici, dans un des quartiers les plus pourris de New York, et que je sortais tout droit d'un bar. Pour la bonne image de l'entreprise c'est foutu. 3) Je m'étais faite passé pour une idiote aux yeux d'un des plus grands stylistes du monde en ne le reconnaissant pas alors que je l'avais devant les yeux. Donc, il serait inutile lors d'un possible entretient d'embauche de sortir la précieuse carte "Je suis fan de mode depuis toute petite, je rêve de faire ce job !". J'étais cuite, si j'avais un jour eu une chance d'être engagée, elle venait de partir en fumée. Mon Dieu, juste après avoir reçu ce message...

J'avais deux solutions à présent. Abandonner, la solution la plus sensée que j'ai jamais eu à envisager. Me rendre malgré tout à cet entretient, en espérant : 1) que Jasper ne soit pas présent. J'ignorais encore en quoi consistait le deuxième test, je pouvais toujours prier. 2) Que s'il soit là, il se taise. Il avait l'air assez sympa. Mais en même temps, j'avais rencontré tellement de gens qui "avaient l'air sympa" et qui fuyaient dès qu'ils en apprenaient un peu de moi. Jasper Hale ferait peut être - c'était probable d'ailleurs - de la catégorie de gars qui pensent en me voyant : Ouais, elle est bien, mais pas chez nous, quoi...

Quelle galère. J'avais jusqu'à demain soir pour réfléchir. Ensuite, il faudrait faire un choix.

* * *

**Ceci vous a t-il plu ? La semaine prochaine, je ne vous dis pas quand, comment ni où, mais Alice entre dans la fic. Enfin ! Sinon, comment trouvez-vous Jasper ? J'avais envie qu'il sorte de l'ordinaire, mon cow-boy. Et encore là, vous avez rien vu x) Mais dîtes-moi un peu, quelles sont vos attentes ? C'est vrai que je pourrais toujours les prendre en compte, ça serait marant x) Comme vous voulez... So... Review ! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bla, Bla, Bla...

**Note de l'auteur**: Mille fois pardon pour ce retard inexcusable qui a au moins le mérite d'avoir une explication : ma clé UBS est cassée ! Du coup, tout le travail que j'avais fait : Pfiou pfiou, et moi, depuis dimanche, je prend sur ma soirée pour poster le chapitre le plus vite possible. Un chapitre, je crois, un peu plus long que d'habitude, qui je l'espère vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas ;)

**P.S**** :** Reviewers, merci milles fois à vous ! Je m'adresse ici en particulier aux anonymes, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre ! :D

* * *

Jeudi, 12h30. J'avais fait mon choix. Il y avait 90% de chances pour que j'atterrisse droit dans le mur, je le savais parfaitement, mais après avoir retourné encore et encore le problème dans ma tête, à m'en faire exploser la cervelle, je ne voyais absolument aucune autre solution. De plus, maintenant que ma décision était prise, je préférais me dire que j'avais 10% de chance d'y arriver. C'était toujours ça. Et ça n'avais strictement aucun effet apaisant sur mes entrailles qui avaient depuis ce matin décidé de se mettre au rock n' roll ! Magnifique. Je stressai tellement que j'étais retournée à midi à l'école et que j'avais informé la directrice que je lui empruntait ma soeur pour le temps du repas. Elle serait revenue à tant pour la reprise des cours, évidemment. Et au moins, elle me distrairait suffisamment pour me permettre de penser à autre chose. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais pensé.

-Tu manges pas, Bella ?

Je levai les yeux vers Lina qui, une moue adorable sur le visage, tentait visiblement de me sonder afin de découvrir ce qui clochait dans l'attitude tantôt amorphe, tantôt hypersensible, que j'abordais depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

-Si, répondis-je en prenant ma fourchette et en piquant avec un enthousiasme feint dans une frite avant de la porter à ma bouche. Ta matinée ? Comment ça se passe, à l'école ?

-C'était un peu ennuyeux, ce matin. On a fait des maths. J'aime pas trop les maths. Par contre, cet après-midi, on va aller à la cantine et tous chanter des chansons de Noël et boire du chocolat chaud, tu sais ?

Je souris. Elle était tellement... Adorable. Un ange. Mon ange.

-Ça va être chouette !

Lina opina vigoureusement du chef, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a cette chanson, tu sais ? Celle qu'on chantait tout le temps avec maman...

Je me remémorai les premières années de la vie de Lina, ces après-midi pendant les vacances de Noël que nous passions avec ma mère, rien qu'avec elle, parce que Lui avait beaucoup trop de travail en cette période de l'année et qu'il partait souvent tôt et rentrait tard dans la nuit. Pur bonheur.

-Vive le vent ? je murmurai.

Le visage de Lina se fendit d'un sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Vive le vent, vive le vent ! C'est les grands qui chantent, celle-là ! Et toi, poursuivit-elle, toute joyeuse, cet après-midi, tu vas avoir un nouveau travail ! Et on aura une grande maison avec trois chiens, un cheval et même un étage avec des escaliers !

J'avais longuement hésité à parler à Lina de cette histoire. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. J'avais finalement décidé de ne rien lui cacher, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout certain que j'obtienne le poste - car après tout, elle été aussi concernée que moi. Mais rien à faire, ma soeur est une boule d'énergie, et quand elle croit en quelque chose, elle y croit jusqu'au bout. Je n'avais pas envie de la décevoir et ça me mettait une pression énorme, mais en même temps ma détermination n'avait jamais été aussi forte, et ça, au moins, c'était une bonne chose. J'allais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour avoir ce poste, cicatrices ou non, passé pourri ou non, quartier résidentiel craignos ou non. Jasper ou non.

* * *

"Nous y revoilà", pensai-je amèrement en me laissant chuter sur une des nombreuses chaises libres. Il était 14h15, j'avais préféré venir légèrement en avance. D'après ce que j'avais compris, nous étions au 16ème étage. L'endroit, nettement plus petit que l'immense pièce qui avait accueillis les candidates quelques jours auparavant, ressemblait davantage à un large et long couloir qu'à une salle d'attente. Une cinquantaine de chaises étaient alignées le long des murs. Il y avait deux portes, à chaque extrémité du corridor. Des photos de mode étaient accrochées aux murs. Je n'étais pas particulièrement claustrophobe, mais cet espace fermé, sans aucune fenêtre, et ces deux portes closes ne contribuèrent pas à calmer le feu-follet qui dansait la samba dans mon estomac depuis que j'avais pour la deuxième fois franchis le seuil de la Cullen Corporation.

Nous étions une quinzaine à être déjà arrivées. Je les détaillai une à une. Toutes plus belles et sexy les unes que les autres, évidemment. Pour éviter de commencer à me fustiger en me répétant que je n'avais aucune chance et que j'étais définitivement masochiste, je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds et détaillai les motifs riches et délicats qui ornaient la moquette. Au bout de 10 minutes, deux autres filles de plus entrèrent et s'assirent, brisant à peine le silence. Au bout de 20 minutes, six autres étaient arrivées. Nous étions toutes là, pensai-je. Je notai avec une pointe d'étonnement que toutes ces filles semblaient plus âgées que moi. Je trouvais ça étrange, je ne connaissais certes rien en mannequina, mais je pensais qu'en général les boîtes préféraient plutôt recruter de très jeunes femmes. Toutes semblaient avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, voire un peu plus pour certaines.

Personne ne parlait ; le silence était maître des lieux. Stressant au possible, ça aussi. J'en étais arrivé à avoir peur de faire le moindre mouvement par crainte de faire du bruit. Au bout de 40 minutes, je regardai ma montre, à l'instar de certaines autres filles qui commençaient à montrer leur agacement par des soufflements sonores et des claquements de langues. Au bout d'une heure, je pestai, incrédule et mécontente. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent être malpolis. Un quart d'heure de retard, ok. Une demi heure, passe encore. Mais une heure !

Au moment où j'allais me lever pour aller demander des renseignements je-ne-savais-où à je-ne-savais-qui, un play-boy comme on en voit rarement dans la vrai vie entra dans la salle, souriant et sûr de lui provoquant des murmures - appréciateurs pour ce que je pus en juger - sur son passage. Grand, fin, mais musclé - un peu comme Jasper, en fait ! - le play boy dont il était question avait ses yeux d'un vert comme on en voit que sur des images retouchées - mon premier réflexe fut d'ailleurs de me demander s'il ne portait pas des lentilles. Il portait un pull col roulé beige qui moulait outrageusement bien sa musculature et un jean simple qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Moi qui m'attendais à un traditionnel costard cravate. J'avais devant les yeux Edward Cullen. LE Edward Cullen - dont l'attitude "personne ne me résiste" m'agaçait déjà. Si je n'avais jamais vu Jasper en photo avant de le voir réellement avant hier, je n'étais pas inculte au point de ne jamais avoir aperçu d'affiches publicitaires de la boîte, ou bien de unes de journaux people.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Mais c'est qu'en plus de l'attitude et du regard de séducteur, monsieur avait la voix qui correspondait parfaitement au personnage ! Je notai, exaspérée, que plus de la moitié des filles semblaient proche de la crise d'hyper ventilation. Pathétique.

-Excusez ce retard, nous avons rencontré un léger problème en cours de route, reprit Cullen de sa voix douce.

Il marqua une légère pause, nous regarda une à une. Il me sembla d'ailleurs qu'il s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur mon visage. Non, je ne suis pas parano ! Evidemment, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de détourner le regard. Jamais dans les yeux. Jamais. La voix suave reprit :

-Vous faîtes toutes ici partis des trente potentielles mannequins qui défileront pour nous lors de la prochaine fashion week de New York qui aura lieu en mars prochain. Attention, être prise aujourd'hui, comme ce sera le cas pour certaines d'entre vous, ne signifiera pas une entrée définitive dans la boîte, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce point !

Pause. Sourire.

-Bien évidemment, il n'est pas du tout impossible que nous vous rappelions plus tard pour un autre défilé si nous pensons que vous avez de l'avenir en tant que mannequin. Compris ?

Il marqua une nouvel arrêt, comme pour nous laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Ce mec faisait des pauses toutes les trente secondes comme si nous étions incapables de suivre une conversation normale, il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système ! Et le pire, c'est que son attitude ne semblait gêner que moi ! Toutes les autres bavaient littéralement devant lui, bouche ouverte, et buvaient ses paroles !

-Il y a quelques jours, enchaîna t-il, vous avez été jugées sur des photos. Votre beauté, votre corps, votre visage... Votre physique, en clair. Notre boulot, et là je parle de moi, de ma sœur, et des personnages les plus influents de cette boîte, a été de repérer les perles rares qui se cachait parmi les quelques centaines de filles qui ont tenté leur chance avant hier. C'est de vous dont il s'agit. Aujourd'hui cependant, c'est différent. Derrière cette porte - il montra la porte par laquelle il était entré - se trouvent les mêmes personnes qui vous ont choisis. Ce qui va faire la différence aujourd'hui, c'est... votre personnalité.

J'étais foutue.

-Comment vous comportez-vous avec les autres ? Savez-vous parler correctement ? Faîtes-vous parti de celles qui pourrissent l'ambiance au travail, ou de celles qui la rendent meilleure ? Acceptez-vous bien les critiques, êtes-vous combattive ? Quels sont vos traits de caractères, votre manière de vous comporter ? Quelles sont vos motivations ? On attend quelque chose de vous. A vous de nous montrer quoi.

Mon Dieu. _Mon Dieu_. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste terrorisée. En plus, je trouvai honnêtement ça marginal et complètement débile. J'étais tombée où, là ? Dans un casting de télé-réalité ?

-Vous êtes prêtes ?

Dans un putain de jeu télévisé avec un présentateur qui se prenait pour un play-boy irrésistible !

-Très bien.

Il consulta une feuille de noms.

-Susan Betts ?

* * *

J'étais la dernière assise dans la salle. Il était près de 17h30. J'avais appelé la directrice de l'école pour la prévenir que j'arriverais plus tard que d'habitude. Lina était en étude, elle irait en garderie si je m'éternisais trop. J'avais aussi eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je ferais une fois dans l'arène, à toutes les possibilités, à toutes les questions qu'on pourrait me poser. En fait, j'avais surtout réfléchis à la manière que j'aurais d'introduire l'état particulier dans lequel se trouvait mon corps. Et j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que je ferais comme je le sentirais, au feeling. Pas prudent, mais de toute façon, j'enchaînais les actions imprudentes et vouées à l'échec ces derniers temps. J'avais dû être une martyre dans une autre vie, et mon goût pour la tragédie se faisait ressentir dans celle-ci.

Le stress me rongeait. Par deux fois, je crus que j'allais vomir. Toutes les filles qui étaient entrées étaient sorties, soient blanches comme des linges, soit en pleurs, soit en rage. Il y en avait même une qui était parti en insultant la mère de je-ne-sais-qui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, à l'intérieur, mais en tout cas, j'avais définitivement perdu une rivale. Et maintenant j'étais toute seule. Play-boy allait venir me chercher d'une minute à l'autre, et bien que je ne cessais de me ronger les sangs, j'avais hâte que tout ça finisse. J'en avais marre de stresser, j'étais lasse. A tous les coups que j'avais perdu au moins une heure de vie ces trois derniers jours ! La porte se rouvrit soudain, me faisant sursauter, et une brunette sortit, aussi pâle que si elle venait de voir un fantôme, apparemment au bord des larmes. Cullen la succédait.

-Hé, Angela, calme-toi ok ? Ça s'est super bien passé. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu reçoives un coup de fil d'ici très peu de temps.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna vers moi, laissant la pauvre fille suffoquer et essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Et notre dernière candidate !

Ce mec se croyait vraiment dans une émission de télé. Sans déconner !

-Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?

Trop fort, sans regarder la feuille, Bravo ! Je le détestai encore plus en sachant qu'il m'avait délibérément fait passer en dernier ! Holly Tray, Brook Van, Angela Weber, ça passe APRES Swan, normalement ! On se calme, Bella, on se calme !

-Oui, je détournai les yeux. Enfin, juste Bella, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Pas de problème Bella, j'entendis son sourire dans sa voix. Tu me suis ?

Respire. Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois. J'entrai derrière lui et mon pire cauchemar - ou presque - se réalisa. La pièce était ronde, un peu comme une salle de réunion. Sauf qu'on avait tout repoussé contre les murs. Au milieu de la salle trônait une seule et unique table, longue, derrière laquelle se trouvait en partant de la gauche, Rosalie Hale, la photographe avec qui j'avais fait le shooting. Toujours aussi frigide. A côté d'elle, un ours. Un pelage d'ours, une musculation d'ours, une mâchoire d'ours. Je ne m'approcherai pas trop de celui-là, me dis-je en fronçant légèrement le nez. Les hommes aux carrures imposantes me font peur. C'est idiot mais c'est comme ça. On se demande bien pourquoi, hein ! Bref, je continuai mon tour de table. A côté de l'ours, se trouvait Alice Cullen en personne. Impressionnante. Belle à couper le souffle. Et séduisante au possible. Très mince, brune, un visage fin et des joues légèrement rosées, les cheveux coupés courts et les yeux aussi verts que ceux de son frères. Elle me fit un peu penser à un lutin, et elle aurait été vraiment très agréable à regarder si son air glacial ne vous donnait pas envie de détourner immédiatement les yeux. Encore une qui faisait la gueule. Décidément ! Après Cullen sister, une place vide : celle de son frère, de toute évidence. Et à droite de cette place, mon enfer personnel : Jasper Hale, qui, fidèle à lui-même, me souriait de toutes ses dents. Foutue, foutue, foutue... "_Au moins il ne t'ignore pas, ne fais pas la gueule, et ne te regarde par avec des yeux méprisants, dégoûtés, ou version merlan frit_", railla une voix, dans ma tête. Je levai un sourcil. Tiens, c'est nouveau ça aussi. Je me tiens des conversations à moi-même maintenant.

-Assied-toi Bella, je t'en pris. Je te présente Rosalie, que tu as déjà dû rencontrer avant-hier. C'est une de nos meilleures photographes, elle fait équipe avec Emmett (il me désigna l'ours). Tu as probablement entendu parler de ma soeur, Alice (qui ne changea pas d'un poil son expression). Du reste, je pense que tu connais déjà le dernier d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Cullen fit le tour de la table et s'assit souplement sur sa chaise pendant que je prenais place.

Jasper me fit un signe et un clin d'oeil. Je rougis.

-Heu... On s'est rencontré...

-Oui, c'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre, rit Edward en s'ébouriffant lui-même les cheveux. Le chevalier servant sauvant la jeune demoiselle en détresse. J'ai adoré l'histoire.

Je me figeai. M'obligeai à respirer, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Qu'est ce que j'avais cru ? Evidemment qu'il leur avait raconté ! Dès qu'il avait vu ma photo, sans doute, dès lors qu'il avait lu mon nom peut-être ! Je voyais bien la scène ! Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jasper, qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire. J'eus beau chercher, je ne trouvai aucune trace d'antipathie dans ce dernier. Jasper Hale ne se rendait-il donc pas compte qu'il venait de réduire considérablement mes chances d'obtenir un jour ce job ? Je serrai les dents. Pas de larmes ! Avait-il mentionné la partie de l'histoire ou il avait aperçu la marque blanchâtre qui barrait mon épaule ? Evidemment, c'était même certain ! Que faisais-je alors ici ? Peut-être que les Cullen allaient me laissaient plaider ma cause même en connaissance de ce fléau, finalement. « Bien sûr que non. Ils t'avaient déjà appelée, donc ils n'ont pas annulé. Ils vont faire semblant de t'écouter, mais si ça se trouve, tu n'es même plus sur la liste officielle des potentielles candidates. » Ou peut-être que Jasper n'a rien dit, m'autorisai-je à espérer. Ok, on se calme, on respire. Je faisais quoi maintenant ? "_Sois franche_", me souffla la voix. Sois franche. Elle est drôle, elle. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

-Et comment as-tu trouvé notre Jasper ? reprit Cullen. Un peu déjanté, non ?

Je levai brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de ciller de nouveau. Son air amusé encouragea mes muscles à se détendre un peu. Pas trop, hein. Juste suffisamment pour me permettre de me concentrer sur ce que je devais dire. Parce que là, je n'avais absolument aucun droit à l'erreur, et que j'allais vraiment devoir choisir et peser mes mots (Nda : c'est comme chez le marchand de fruits en fait !), si je voulais avoir une chance d'être écoutée et entendue.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? entendis-je s'offusquer Jasper.

J'esquissai un bref sourire, commençant à me relaxer sur ma chaise. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si terrible que ça, en fait...

-Bon, c'est bon là, on peut commencer ? J'en ai marre, j'ai hâte qu'on en finisse, claqua une voix.

Mon esquisse de sourire tomba. Visiblement Alice Cullen n'appréciait guère qu'on la détourne de son travail. J'ai hâte qu'on en finisse... Merveilleux.

- Rho, ça va 'Lice, grogna Jasper, joueur. On peut bien rigoler de temps en temps, non ?

Les yeux verts Cullen sister s'ancrèrent dans les miens avant que je n'ai eu le temps de détourner le regard.

-Bella Swan, c'est ça ? continua t-elle froidement, ignorant Jasper. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Bientôt 19 ans, murmurai-je.

Je m'éclaircis discrètement la gorge.

-C'est jeune, fit-elle remarquer, toujours glaciale. Pas d'études, donc, je suppose ?

Son ton méprisant eut une répercussion directe sur mon rythme cardiaque. J'étais habituée à ce genre de remarques lorsque je passai un entretient d'embauche, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de plus, dans sa voix, dans son regard, qui me faisait sentir moins bien qu'une moins que rien. Je détournai les yeux. Le sol, le sol, le sol.

-Juste un bac L.

Un reniflement. Je levai les yeux. Rosalie Hale, un rictus collé sur les lèvres, me regardait de haut.

-Aucune expérience dans la mode, d'après ce que m'a dit Rosalie ?

Je tournai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Cullen brother, sérieux à présent, tentait de capter mon regard. Pour donner le change, comme je le faisais à chaque fois que la situation était urgente, je posai mon regard partout sur lui, ses cheveux, sa joue, son front, son cou, mais pas ses yeux, ou alors très rapidement, en répondant :

-Non, aucune. Mais,...

Je les balayai tous du regard et sentis que c'était le moment ou jamais de plaider ma cause.

-Je peux travailler. Beaucoup. Apprendre. Vos horaires sont les miens, et je peux faire n'importe quoi pour être au niveau. Je sais que je peux le faire. J'en suis sûre.

Je repris ma respiration.

-Nous n'en doutons pas, murmura Rosalie Hale, acerbe.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains pour me rendre compte de la situation, je relevai la tête et parcourus une nouvelle fois mon jury du regard. Rosalie Hale, aucune surprise, une frigide, mais en plus méprisante. Emmett, un air vaguement...intéressé ? Alice Cullen, l'air pas très convaincue, passait une main songeuse sur son visage. Cullen brother, lui, prenait des notes sur je-ne-savais-quoi - me mettant indubitablement une pression énorme - et Jasper... souriait. Ce qui me mit un peu de baume au cœur, même si je commençait à me demander s'il ne souffrait pas d'une crampe à la bouche qui l'obligeait à sourire tout le temps.. Un peu gauche, je tentai de lui rendre la pareille. Et là, à mon immense surprise, il ouvrit la bouche.

-J'aimerais savoir... jusqu'à quel point serais-tu prête à aller pour avoir ce poste ? Et qu'est ce qui motive ton envie d'obtenir ce job de mannequin.

-Je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi ! répondis-je un peu vivement - ce dont je fus le première surprise.

Je rougis un peu.

-Pour ce qui est de mon envie d'obtenir ce poste, repris-je, plus doucement, je...

"_Franchise, franchise_" chantonna la voix. Je m'appliquai à mettre mon orgueil de côté pour les minutes qui suivraient et me lançai :

-...J'ai besoin d'argent.

Je fixai mes mains, à présent.

-Je sais que ça n'est certainement pas la réponse que vous attendez, mais vous dire que depuis toute petite être mannequin est mon rêve, que j'achetais tous les magasines de mode et que je regardais tous les défilés importants sur la télé, ça relèverait du pure mensonge. Je ne mendie pas non plus, soyons clair. Je vous donne juste ma motivation, la seule, la vrai. Je serai prête à n'importe quoi pour avoir ce job et pour le garder. Je m'impliquerais plus que n'importe qui. Parce que j'en ai besoin.

-Mmmh, fit Edward, songeur. Dis-moi... Simple curiosité, qu'aurais-tu aimé faire, si tu en avais eu les moyens ?

Je rougis de nouveau, et mon cœur fit une brève embardée. "Si tu en avais eu les moyens", pour moi, signifiait clairement "si tu avais été suffisamment intelligente pour faire des études longues". Il était déjà arrivé que l'on me pose cette question, et bien que Play-boy ne soit pas condescendant (en apparence du moins), ce qu'on me faisait entendre était clair, et je ne pensais pas mériter ça. J'avais eu un très bon bac, je n'avais juste pas eu l'opportunité de poursuivre les études que j'aurais voulu entreprendre. Le silence se fit pesant, et je me rappelai qu'on attendait de moi une réponse. Passer pour une attardée ou une sourde n'arrangerait certainement pas mes affaires. Une fois encore, je suivis la voix de la franchise. Merci la voix. (Nda : on est dans Secret Story en fait depuis tout à l'heure -')

-Probablement un métier du livre, soufflais-je. Il y avait un stage en entreprise à effectuer, en première. Je suis allée dans la maison d'édition Books On. Pas très connue, mais j'ai adoré le travail d'équipe, l'ambiance, et le travail qu'ils faisaient. C'était juste...magique. Suivre un livre dans toutes les étapes de sa production, de l'arrivée du manuscrit jusqu'à la mise en vente. Je pense que j'aurais fait ça.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué tes études, alors ? demanda doucement Jasper.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il était le seul en qui je commençais à avoir une ébauche de confiance, mais j'étais quand même très mal à l'aise, vis à vis de ça - quoi de plus normal. Je murmurai simplement :

-Parfois dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Un court silence suivit, coupé par un reniflement méprisant de Rosalie, qui décida soudain d'intervenir.

-Et c'est tout ? Tout ce que tu es capable de donner de toi ? Une promesse bancale de t'adapter au fur et à mesure sans même savoir ce qu'on te demandera et des réponses vagues aux questions qu'on te pose ? Franchement, je m'attendais quand même à mieux... Déjà que je n'étais pas d'accord pour... Tss, ça m'énerve !

Aïe, ça fait mal. J'encaissai sans rien montrer, réprimai les premières larmes en les combattant avant même qu'elle ne parviennent jusqu'à mes yeux. Au moins, rester digne en apparence.

-Rose, la gronda Cullen brother. Excuse-là, il s'adressa à moi. Nous avons tous eu une dure journée, et elle est un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser les gens ! grogna Jasper.

-Je veux seulement le meilleur pour l'entreprise. Et le meilleur, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas _ça_. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez voulu changer, on a toujours recruté des filles pas _trop _jeunes et de préférence avec une certaine _expérience_. Non, sérieux, c'est de qui déjà, cette idée stupide de choisir une gamine à peine sortie de l'adolescence ?

-Rose ! Intervint sèchement Alice. On en a déjà parlé, reprit-elle, et je te serais très reconnaissante de te concentrer sur l'instant présent.

De plus en plus mal, je me tortillai sur ma chaise. En fait, j'étais juste un cobaye, c'était ça ? Oh non, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile comme ça... Alice Cullen, qui abordait maintenant un air concentré, me ferra une deuxième fois de son regard émeraude. Et je cillai encore, étudiant mes mains avec un intérêt tout particulier. Elle était vraiment bizarre. Différente plutôt. Dans sa manière de regarder les gens, dans ses yeux, il y avait quelque chose de...particulier. Sa voix n'était plus aussi froide qu'au début, mais pas non plus amicale, juste indifférente en fait, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à nouveau à moi :

- Taille ? Poids ?

-1 mètre 60 pour 40 kilos.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, ça n'est pas assez, me lança t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Nous demandons à ce que les filles soient minces, pas maigres. Donc, si tu fais partis de ces petites idiotes qui s'obligent à vomir tout ce qu'elles ingurgitent afin de garder une ligne qui leur convient, c'est la porte direct, c'est clair ? Premièrement, ça n'est absolument pas la mentalité de la maison - personne ici ne songerait à demander à une fille de se faire du mal afin de rester belle. Par ailleurs, n'avoir que la peau sur les os entrave plus ton image qu'elle ne l'améliore, contrairement à ce que tu penses sans doute. Des jambes trop maigres, ou bien un buste sur lequel les côtes ressortent, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire sur une photo. Compris ?

J'étais indignée.

-Je ne me suis jamais faite vomir, protestai-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai juste... je ne mange pas beaucoup,...ça pourrait changer, mais... Ce serait... complètement stupide, en fait... Je veux dire... il y a assez de gens qui meurent de faim dans le monde pour que l'on respecte un minimum ce que nous avons la chance d'avoir, non ? murmurai-je autant pour moi que pour mon interlocutrice.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, plongeai une fois de plus dans son regard pomme. Il se passa alors quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Un minuscule, mais néanmoins réel sourire étira ses lèvres, et éclaira tout son visage, et le temps d'un instant, j'eus réellement l'impression d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ceci ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un air détaché et que je ne détourne les yeux. Une nouvelle voix me parvint. Relevant brièvement les yeux, je compris que Emmett-L'ours avait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche. Et pour le coup, sa voix douce ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage qu'on se faisait de lui lorsqu'on le regardait.

-Des choses que nous devrions savoir ? Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie privée, bien sûr, mais...

Je connaissais bien ce genre de question. Autant ne pas faire celle qui ne comprend pas, dans ces cas-là. J'y allai donc franchement, endurcie par l'expérience.

-J'ai la garde d'un enfant. Ma soeur, plus précisément. Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à mes interlocuteurs. "Ok, c'est mort". Un maximum de sourcils froncés, des moues contrariées, et un air étonné sur le visage de Jasper. Respire, Bella, respire, m'intimai-je.

-Et pouvons-nous te demander... commença Edward.

-Je ne préfère pas, non, le coupai d'une voix un peu tremblotante, mais ferme.

-C'est ton droit, bien sûr, reprit-il. Mais, comprend-moi Bella, si tu es prises en tant mannequin ici, tu seras amenée à avoir des journées chargées, avec beaucoup de déplacements, pas forcément loin, mais à fréquence élevée et plus ou moins longs. Je veux juste savoir si tu pourras confier ta soeur à quelqu'un ou si...

-Je m'arrangerai, le coupai-je. Je m'arrangerai, je vous jure. Si ça n'est que ça qui vous gène, il n'y a pas de problème...

-Quel âge a ta soeur ?

-8 ans.

-Les enfants tombent souvent malade, souligna Rosalie. Tu serais forcément appelée à un moment ou à un autre.

Je sentais la panique monter, doucement, mais sûrement. Qu'avais-je à répondre à ça ? C'était la pure vérité. De la logique, même. Lina pouvait à tout moment tomber malade, se blesser, ou avoir simplement besoin que je sois là, ce qui arrivait parfois; et alors, il était évident que ma soeur passait avant tout le reste. Je pris une grosse respiration. "Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler", me dis-je. Laisse ce point-là, bat-toi pour les autres. Il ne me restai plus qu'à prier pour ne pas être la seule à avoir répondu ça à cette question.

-C'est vrai, admis-je dans un souffle. N'importe quel parent en ferait autant, je pense.

Un autre silence prit place dans la pièce. Brisé une fois de plus par la voix de Jasper.

-Autre chose ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Pas longtemps, bien sûr, mais suffisamment longtemps pour avoir la confirmation que nous savions tout les deux ce dont il parlait. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je m'étais trompée. Je n'étais pas prête, pas pour ça. Mes cicatrices se firent soudain lancinantes, brûlantes, sur ma peau. Nerveusement, je grattai le dessus de mon poignet, vieille habitude. Essayant de garder le contrôle de moi-même, j'ouvris la bouche pour tenter une réponse cohérente.

-Je... Il y a autre chose, oui...mais...je préfère ne pas en parler avant de savoir si je suis prise ou non.

Un éclatement de rire me fit sursauter. Je connaissais bien ce genre de rire. De la moquerie. Du mépris. De la méchanceté à l'état pur, faîte pour blesser le gens. Méthode efficace, en général.

Je n'eus pas besoin de relever la tête, cette fois, pour reconnaître la voix de Rosalie Hale, qui avait décidément une dent contre moi. Alice Cullen, un sourcil dressé, me répliqua :

-Lorsque nous choisissons une personne, qu'elle va devoir travailler pour nous, nous avons besoin de connaître tout ce qu'il y a à connaître d'elle. Que ça soit gênant ou non. Nous devons aussi avoir toutes les cartes en main afin de choisir les meilleures d'entre vous. Et, j'insiste, il est indispensable que nous connaissions vraiment les personnes avec qui nous travaillons. Il ne s'agit pas juste de prendre des photos avec un photographe, et un mannequin, de créer des vêtements et de les fabriquer etc... S'il y a un mur entre les gens, cela se ressent sur le travail produit et on n'arrive pas à un résultat satisfaisant. Bien que, évidemment, tu n'en sois pas encore là.

J'avais à peine écouté ses derniers mots. J'étais coincée. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Je savais que je devrais faire part de ça à mes employeurs, c'était forcé j'allais travailler en montrant mon corps sur des photos ! Jusqu'à quel point, aucune idée, mais il était de toute façon évident qu'on allait voir mes cicatrices à un moment ou à un autre ! Si j'étais prise, je n'allais tout de même pas arriver le premier jour, me déshabiller et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Nom de Dieu, où était passée cette fichue voix ? Les larmes étaient montées sans que je m'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'une première perle salée roula sur ma joue, je sus que j'étais définitivement foutue.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reste assise ! Pense à Lina ! Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire hein ? "

Je ne me rassis pas.

-Excusez-moi, soufflais-je en me détournant.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir ma respiration à peu près régulière. Mon coeur partait follement et je n'arrivais plus à le brider. Stupidement, je posais ma main droite à son emplacement et appuyai fort dessus, afin d'essayer de faire ralentir son rythme. Je me dirigeai maintenant vers la sortie. Que je n'atteins pas. Sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, à deux mètres de la délivrance, mes jambes ma lâchèrent.

-Bella, j'entendis la voix à l'accent un peu traînant avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Je comprendrais que non, j'ai mis une semaine à travailler la première version, alors que celui-ci a été écrit (ou plutôt reconstitué) en trois jours. Vous saurez si Bella est embauchée ce week-end ;) En attendant... **

**Une p'tite review, m'sieur dame ? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: BlaBlanBla...

**Note de l'auteur**: Mille excuses ! Après ma clé USB qui se casse, c'est mon Robert qui tombe en panne. Une minute de silence pour mon ordi décédé dans la nuit de dimanche dernier à lundi. J'ai du en acheter un autre, dis donc ! Et ça vaut cher, ces conneries ! Bref : Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, calmera quelque peu votre fureur. On se retrouve en bas ^^

**P.S :** Désolé aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à mes reviewers, mais dès que j'ai eu mon nouvel ordi, je me suis plutôt concentré sur la rédaction du chapitre, je vous remercie donc tous, anonymes inclus, de me lire ! Je continuerais à répondre aux review :)

* * *

**POV Bella :**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, me retrouvant nez à nez avec un plafond noir immaculé. La première chose que je réalisai fut que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je bougeai un peu, notant au passage avec une sorte de satisfaction que la chose sur laquelle j'étais allongée était fort confortable. Rien à voir avec le lit rachitique de l'appartement minable que je partageai avec... Je me redressai brusquement.

-Lina ! M'écriai-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front.

Je sursautai en entendant des pas précipités se diriger vers moi.

-Tu es réveillée ! Sourit Jasper, le regard pétillant.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui demander l'heure, le lieu où je me trouvai, et la raison pour laquelle j'avais atterris ici. Balayant durant une fraction de seconde la pièce, je constatai que je me trouvai dans un immense bureau. Suffisamment grand pour avoir la place de rajouter à la traditionnelle table de travail qui se trouvait un peu plus loin ainsi qu'aux quelques placards qui croulaient de dossiers, un canapé – sur lequel je m'étais réveillée –, quelques fauteuils, et une table basse sur laquelle était posées quatre ou cinq bouteilles d'alcools en tout genres. Derrière le bureau de Jasper, tout un pan de mur avait été remplacé par une baie vitrée, comme c'est le cas pour environ toutes les entreprises modernes aujourd'hui. La couleur noire du ciel fit augmenter ma panique.

-Ma soeur !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Où était-elle, là, tout de suite ? Elle croyait sans doute que je l'avais abandonnée et que...

-Mon portable, murmurai-je fébrilement pour moi même.

Je repérai mon sac, au pied du canapé sur lequel j'étais toujours assise et m'en saisi avant de commencer à fouiller farouchement dedans. Une main entra soudain dans mon champ de vision, une main qui tenait mon cellulaire. Relevant les yeux, je lançai un regard d'incompréhension mêlé de méfiance à Jasper Hale, qui, redevenu sérieux, m'annonça :

-Lorsque tu es partie dans les vapes, on t'a amené provisoirement ici. Mais j'avais compris que tu avais une soeur, et comme il se faisait tard...

Il semblait gêné à présent, et moi, innocente candide, je ne captai toujours pas ce qu'il essayait de me faire intégrer. Il dût prendre mon incompréhension pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, car il se tortilla sur lui même, mal à l'aise. J'aurais été amusée par la situation si je n'avais pas été trop occupée à être mi-paniquée, mi-attentive au charabia que bafouillait Jasper.

-Je sais que c'est terriblement incorrect de fouiller dans les affaires des autres... Mais étant donné qu'il étais 19 heure et que tu n'étais toujours pas réveillée, j'ai juste... pris ton portable et cherché qui joindre ?

Il avait fini sa phrase en interrogation, attendant ma réaction. Au fur et à mesure que mes neurones se connectaient, mes yeux s'agrandissaient de plus en plus. Je notai à peine que quelqu'un d'autre entra à ce moment dans la pièce. Là, il s'agissait de ma sœur, et ne pas savoir exactement où elle était, avec qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait me rendait complètement malade.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Gémis-je

-Rien de grave. Je t'assure, insista t-il quand il vit que ses paroles ne me rassuraient pas le moins du monde – je tremblais de tous mes membres et j'étais à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

Doucement, mais fermement, il me prit par les épaules et me secoua un peu. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

-Hey ! Calme-toi, Ok ? Tout est bien.

Il est drôle, lui. Je l'ai déjà dit ?

-J'ai trouvé le numéro de la directrice de "L'école Saint Patrick" sur ton téléphone. J'ai juste appelé la directrice, et je lui ai demandé si ça ne la gênait pas de garder Lina un peu plus longtemps. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, elle était ravie de pouvoir t'être d'une quelconque aide. C'est une femme charmante, non ?

Je plaçai deux doigts de chaque côtés de mes tempes, m'incitant au calme, essayant de faire le point sur la situation. Ça aurait pu être pire, me raisonnai-je. J'avais fait un malaise, si Jasper n'avais pas été là, la directrice se ferait un sang d'encre de ne pas me voir arriver, et Lina serait sans doute ingérable, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Non, me corrigeai-je. Je pouvais dire sans être pessimiste que Lina devait être au bord de la crise d'angoisse en ce moment même. Je tendis la main, et Jasper me rendis mon cellulaire, l'air un peu coupable. Je le rassurai :

-Encore une fois, je ne peux faire autrement que de vous remercier. Mais, je dois y aller, maintenant, terminai-je en me levant.

-Nous souhaiterions que tu nous accordes quelques minutes supplémentaire de ton temps, me répliqua une voix douce, mais ferme.

Inconnue au bataillon. Je levai mes yeux en direction de cette voix, bien décidée à décoller d'ici le plus vite possible. Je révisai ma position, la personne à qui appartenait la voix m'étais connue depuis aujourd'hui même, et il s'agissait d'Alice Cullen. Qui n'abordait plus la mine froide et dure qui ne l'avait presque pas quitté depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Certes, elle ne souriait pas, mais au moins, elle n'était plus aussi antipathique. Accompagnée de son frère, qui me fixait, l'air inquiet,... Me retenant de soupirer et sentant d'avance que si je la contredisais, la discussion allait tourner au débat et que je perdrai encore plus de temps, je demandai :

-Laissez-moi au moins passer un coup de fil. Il faut vraiment que je parle à ma sœur.

-Pas de problème, répondit Cullen brother.

Je me levai, tanguai un peu sous le regard prudent de Jasper, qui s'attendait visiblement à devoir me venir en aide à tout moment, tendant les bras sans toutefois me toucher, en essayant de suivre mes mouvement. Très amusant. Finalement je tentai un pas, puis deux, et, portable en main, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Hé ! Me rappela Edward.

Je me retournai, et penchai la tête, l'air interrogatif, fixant un point sur sa joue pour donner l'air de le regarder vraiment.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir, hein ?

Je sursautai et bloquai ma respiration, ma cela fut infime et ne dura qu'une seconde avant que je ne me reprenne. "Tu ne t'enfuiras plus, pas vrai Bella ?" La voix, roque et moqueuse, résonna dans ma tête. Que je secouai, sentant la nausée venir. Tentant une ébauche de sourire et haussant un sourcil, je répliquai en montrant mon sac de la tête.

-Sans mes affaires ?

* * *

Mrs Denali décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

-Mon Dieu, Bella ! S'écria t-elle, complètement paniquée. C'est bien vous ?

-C'est moi. Je suis vraiment désolée, Mrs Denali, je suis terriblement gênée de vous avoir embêtée ainsi sans même vous avoir prévenue, surtout un soir de semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous...

-Voyons Bella ! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, je suis enchantée d'avoir pu vous rendre utile ! Je vous passe Lina tout de suite. Ma chérie, tâchez de la calmer, la pauvre enfant va bientôt faire une crise d'hyper ventilation.

Ok, j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter. Mrs Denali passa le combiné.

-Bella ?

Vraiment raison. Sa voix était entrecoupée par des gros sanglots, elle tremblait tellement que j'avais failli ne pas reconnaître mon nom lorsqu'elle l'avait prononcé.

-Lina, ma chérie, tu te calmes, d'accord ? Respire, respire doucement.

Je sentis qu'elle essayai de contrôler sa respiration, comme le doc' nous l'avait appris, mais ses pleurs reprirent le contrôle passé quelques secondes.

-Mais... t'es... où ? Parvint-elle à demander.

-J'ai eu un problème, Lina. Rien du tout, seulement, j'ai perdu connaissance pendant un petit moment, et j'ai été dans l'incapacité de te joindre. Je vais bien, Li. Calme-toi, ok ? Je vais bien.

-Tu reviens quand ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix enrouée.

-Et bien, les employeurs veulent avoir une petite conversation avec moi avant de me libérer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle me demanda d'une voix cassée.

-Ils te retiennent alors ?

Mais quelle conne de dire ça, moi aussi.

-Non, non, non, non, non, bien sûr que non ! En fait, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé. Rassure-toi, ma puce, ok ? Ce temps là est terminé, définitivement terminé; et les cinglés ne courent pas les rues. En tout cas, ils ne dirigent pas souvent des boîtes mondialement connues. Sérieusement, Lina. On est libres, je vais peut-être avoir un nouveau job, et c'est bientôt Noël. Et... Il est hors d'état de nuire, d'accord ? Le chef McCarthy l'a promis, tu te souviens ?

-Oui...

Je pouvais presque l'entendre faire la moue devant le combiné.

-Tu seras là quand ?

-Une heure max, promis-je.

Elle soupira – et là encore je pouvais pratiquement la voir secouer la tête avec un air faussement désespéré.

-Rhalala, ces jeune alors, râla t-elle.

Je pouffai, et elle me suivit bientôt.

-Il faut que je te laisse ma puce. A dans une heure, ok ? Et rassure-toi, lui dis-je une dernière fois. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

-Mmmh.

Mouais.

-Tu me repasses Mrs Denali ?

-A tout à l'heure.

Elle repassa le combiné.

-Vous faîtes des merveilles, ma chère ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir appeler les pompiers !

-Je la connais bien, souris-je.

-Quand serez-vous chez moi ? Le jeune homme qui m'a contacté tout à l'heure vous a t-il expliqué comment vous rendre à mon domicile ?

-En fait..., commençai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous n'avez pas tout à fait fini et vous aimeriez beaucoup que je garde votre soeur un peu plus longtemps mais sans oser me le demander ?

Cette femme était géniale. Néanmoins j'étais très embêtée de lui imposer ma Lina comme ça.

-Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous en ayez assez...

J'étais bien si elle m'ordonnait de venir récupérer Lina tout de suite ! Avec les autres clampins qui m'attendaient à l'intérieur !

-Pas de problème, ma chérie ! Puis-je la faire manger ? Il se fera un peu tard pour une enfant de son âge lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous...

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-J'adore les enfants, Bella, et votre soeur est un véritable petit ange. Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème.

-Je serai là dans une heure tout au plus. Merci infiniment, je demanderais à Jasper comment me rendre chez vous.

-A tout à l'heure, alors.

-Encore merci.

Je raccrochai. Prenant une inspiration, je pénétrai une fois de plus dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

**POV Jasper :**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Bella était sortie. Alice, Edward et moi en avions profité pour continuer notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

-Je suis pour, avais-je encore une fois martelé. En plus d'être belle à tomber et de donner un peu de nouveauté et de fraîcheur à l'entreprise, elle est intelligente, du moins elle en a l'air, humble, et gentille; elle a l'air très facile à vivre, elle ne pourra que nous apporter. Je ne vois pas où serait le problème.

Alice s'était laissé tombé dans un fauteuil et s'était prise la tête entre les mains.

-J'étais contre cette idée de prendre une fille plus jeune depuis le début. Je déteste ce genre de filles méprisantes, qui, parce qu'elle sont bien faîtes, regardent les gens de haut et pense qu'elle n'ont besoin ni d'études ni de diplômes pour réussir. Le genre Bimbo, capitaine des Pom-Pom girl au lycée, tu vois ?

J'étais indignée, mais Alice me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Il s'avère que Isabella n'a pas du tout l'air d'être ce type de personne. Cependant il y a un problème et tu le connais.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'engager quelqu'un dont on n'est pas sûr à 90%, poursuivit Edward. C'est de la folie, c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Tu connais comme moi les règles. Un faux pas et on est mort, il y a des tas de concurrents qui n'attendent qu'une erreur de notre part pour nous plomber. La Volturis's Company par exemple.

Il n'ont jamais pu nous voir en peinture, ceux-là.

-Dont on n'est pas sûr à 90% ? le repris-je.

-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir, non ? Me répliqua Alice.

-Chut !

C'était Edward. Les deux index levés en l'air, semblait écouter quelque chose. En nous taisant, nous comprîmes pourquoi.

-...vais bien, Li. Calme-toi, ok ? Je vais bien, fit la voix de Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? On n'écoute pas les conversations téléphoniques des gens, c'est...

-Et bien, les employeurs veulent avoir une petite conversation avec moi avant de me libérer.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Non, non, non, non, non, bien sûr que non ! Repris la voix de Bella. En fait, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé. Rassure toi, ma puce, ok ? Ce temps là est terminé, définitivement terminé; et les cinglés ne courent pas les rues.

Heu, oui ?

-En tout cas, ils ne dirigent pas souvent des boîtes mondialement connues. Sérieusement, Lina. On est libres, je vais peut-être avoir un nouveau job, et c'est bientôt Noël. Et... Il est hors d'état de nuire, d'accord ? Le chef McCarthy l'a promis, tu te souviens ?

Le Chef McCarthy ? C'était quoi, ce délire ? Je regardai les deux autres, qui me fixaient eux aussi, étonnés, pensant sans doute la même chose que moi.

-Une heure max, fit Bella.

Puis :

-Il faut que je te laisse ma puce. A dans une heure, ok ? Et rassure-toi, lui dis-je une dernière fois. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Elle reprit ensuite la conversation avec la maîtresse de l'école. Je ma sentis horriblement gêné, comme un voyeur. Néanmoins, certaines paroles m'avaient indubitablement intriguée. Qui était ce Il qui était hors d'Etat de nuire ? Bella avait insisté plusieurs fois sur le fait que sa soeur et elle étaient en sécurité, _maintenant_. Cela voulait-il dire que ça n'avais pas toujours été le cas ? Peu à peu, mes neurones firent de lien entre le bout d'épaule lacérée que j'avais aperçu quelques jours plus tôt et la conversation que venait de tenir Bella avec sa soeur. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Jazz ? Jasper, ça va ? Me demanda Alice, inquiète, posant une main sur mon avant bras.

Elle ne pus continuer, Bella ré-entra dans la pièce.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Ils étaient tous là, m'attendant. Edward Cullen se tenait appuyé contre la canapé, nonchalant, tandis que Alice et Jasper, assez proche l'un de l'autre, se situaient plus près de la porte. Et, par conséquent, de moi.

-Bella, m'apostropha Cullen Brother. Assied-toi, je t'en prie.

Je m'approchai doucement, et pris place sur la canapé. Jasper vint de mettre à côté de moi, et Brother N' Sister se prirent un fauteuil chacun, qu'il postèrent en face de nous.

Je sentais mon coeur commencer à battre plus fort.

-Nous avons un problème avec toi Bella, commença Edward. Alice ?

Ça commençait bien.

-Tu as absolument toutes les qualités pour être prise chez nous en tant que mannequin, repris Alice, de la même voix étrangement douce que tout à l'heure, qui me fit d'ailleurs sursauter tellement elle me surprit. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que tu es magnifique, séduisante, intelligente, et que tu parais en plus être quelqu'un de très facile à vivre, et de très enthousiaste. Le fait que tu ais une enfant à charge et que tu n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience serait un problème minime.

J'avais la mauvaise habitude de rougir dès qu'on me faisait un compliment. Je vous laisse imaginer mon état en ce moment là.

-Cependant, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et je te le répète, nous devons avoir toutes les cartes en mains lorsque nous décidons d'engager ou non quelqu'un. C'est indispensable, Isabella. Sauf si ça n'a aucun trait au travail, cela va de soit.

Je me tortillai, mal à l'aise, et regardai mes mains. Pris trois grande inspirations.

-J'ai un problème. Je sais que je dois vous en parler. Mais...

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Respire, respire.

-Personne ne te jugera, murmura Jasper.

Je pris une inspiration de plus. Ma tunique était très lâche, et j'eu amplement la place de relever mes manches, ce que je fis. Je ne regardai pas leurs yeux. Je fut surprise ne n'entendre si exclamation d'horreur ou ne dégoût. Silence complet. Ma respiration était acceptable, je me décidai donc d'en finir et lâchai d'une traite :

-C'est comme ça sur pratiquement tout le corps. Cependant j'en ai deux qui sont vraiment moches. Celle que Jasper a aperçue sur mon épaule, dont il a certainement du vous parler et une autre qui me prend presque tout le flanc gauche.

Blanc.

-Alors toi !

Je relevai la tête, pensant qu'on s'adressait à moi. Que Nenni brave gens, Alice Cullen était en train de fusiller du regard le jeune homme assis à mes côté.

-Quoi ? Se défendit-il. Tu aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

Ah. Visiblement Jasper Hale n'avait rien dit. Alice Cullen reporta son attention sur moi. Pensive, elle m'observa un moment.

-Isabella, finit-elle par soupirer. Les cicatrices se masquent, il existe des logiciels fait pour masquer les défauts.

Je retins ma respiration.

-Seulement, l'utilisation de logiciels, suffisamment puissant pour faire disparaître ce genre de... choses tout en gardant une haute qualité de la photo, va être très cher. Tu es novice, on n'est absolument pas sûr que ce que tu nous as assuré tout à l'heure concernant ta disponibilité et ta ferveur à apprendre et à travailler. Te faire confiance et t'engager, c'est avancer à l'aveuglette. De la pure folie. Mon Dieu.

Tout se jouait maintenant, je le sentais. Alice me scruta encore un moment, tentant de rencontrer mon regard, que je gardai inexorablement baissé. Je sentais également les regards des deux autres.

-On peut bien se permettre un écart de temps en temps, concéda Edward, souriant.

-Vous connaissez déjà mon avis, continua Jasper.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne. Et, je le sentais aussi, cette personne aurait le pouvoir de tout foutre en l'air si elle le voulait.

-Je maintiens que c'est de la pure folie,... mais j'accepte, finis par dire Alice, à demi voix. Vous avez gagné, vous êtes complètement cinglés, mais ok, j'accepte.

Je fus sous le choc. J'étais assise, et heureusement.

-Ça veut... ça veut dire que je suis... engagée ? Vraiment engagée ? Je travaille pour vous ?

-On va procéder à un vote en bonne et due forme avec Emmett et Rosalie, sourit Jasper Hale. Mais, étant donné que, même s'ils votaient non, nous serions trois contre deux; c'est à peu près ce que ça veut dire, oui.

J'ouvris la bouche, la fermai, le rouvrit, ne parvenant pas à me faire à l'idée. Moi. Engagée. Cullen Corps. Salaire. Lina.

-Bella ? M'appela doucement Edward Cullen. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir si tu es en danger immédiat. Nous ne voulons pas qu'on nous accuse de non assistance à personne en danger, sourit-il, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, malgré la tension que dégageait son attitude, et l'inquiétude présente dans ses yeux. Je me crispai.

-Non, répondis-je, un peu sèchement. Non, mais, merci quand même.

Il hocha la tête, et, même si je voyais qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu, il me dit :

-Tu peux partir. Jasper t'appellera demain pour... l'annonce officielle.

Il me sourit. J'allais me lever, mais la voix d'Alice Cullen me cloua sur le canapé.

-Un instant, intervint-elle.

Je la regardai. Elle n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision non ? Mes mains devinrent moites. Elle le ferait. Elle serait capable de le faire. Je fermai les yeux.

-Bella intégrera l'entreprise en tant que mannequin, reprit Alice Cullen.

Sa voix était douce, bien que ferme. Il semblait que le mépris et le ton hautain aient définitivement disparus. Je rouvris les yeux.

-Mais je pose une condition. Je veux être son mentor.

* * *

**Et TAC ! Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Impression, avis ? Review, pleaaaaaaase :P**

**P.S : Surpris ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Fin des cours + Examens de musique + bug du site = Chapitre posté que maintenant. Sorry ! Il est assez court mais je pense pouvoir en poster deux autre pendant les vacances :)

On se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer**** :** Bah, nan, j'aimerais bien mais c'est pas moi qui les ai créés... Merci S.M :D

* * *

**P****DV Be****ll****a** :

8 heure pile du matin. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. 10ème étage. Lorsque Jasper m'avait appelé, pour_ l'annonce officielle_, comme il le disait si bien, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser une bonne tonne de questions, notamment sur le fonctionnement de l'entreprise, l'ambiance, le niveau d'exigence, et bien sur, le salaire. 3000 $. C'était plus que tout ce que j'avais gagné dans ce bar miteux depuis tout le temps que j'y travaillais. Je ne savais même pas qu'un mannequin gagnait autant. J'avais presque sauté de joie, et j'avais été euphorique toute la soirée. Plus maintenant. Les jambes tremblantes, je me répétais en boucle les paroles de Jasper. Ambiance cool, malgré une exigence particulière des patrons, Alice et Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen était une des rares femmes qui, en plus de gérer une entreprise mondialement connue, travaillait vraiment au contact de ses salariés. La mode était sa passion, et c'était elle qui faisait, la plupart du temps du moins - les patrons des vêtements de la boîte. C'était la styliste, quoi. LA styliste. Et j'allais travailler avec elle. Mon Dieu. Une fois encore, ce que m'avait dit Jasper me revint en mémoire. "_Je suis vraiment surpris qu'elle ait demandé à être ton mentor. Alice est une personne adorable, mais très, très exigeante, plus qu'Edward même - et crois-moi, ce n'est pas peu dire. Elle ne connait pas la fatigue et ne lâche pas tant quelle n'a pas obtenu un résultat parfait. En plus, la patience n'est pas son fort, en général, elle ne travaille qu'avec des pros. Quand je suis arrivée, ça m'a vraiment... choqué, en fait, et énervé aussi. Je suis plutôt bordélique, et elle veut que ce soit carré, carré, carré. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'est sa façon d'être, et c'est aussi grâce à ça que cette boîte continue de vivre comme elle le fait. En fait... ça devient ta manière de travailler, au bout d'un moment, tu adhères... et c'est grisant crois-moi. Mais..._ il avait rigolé, _tu vas vraiment en baver, au début. Accroche toi._" Je pris une profonde inspiration et avançai dans le large couloir qui s'offrait à moi. C'était bondé de monde. Les bureaux se situaient de part et d'autre du couloir. Des tas de gens se bousculaient, passaient la tête dans un bureau, échangeaient deux/trois paroles avec les personnes qui se trouvaient dedans, et repartaient toujours en coup de vent. Rien à voir avec les locaux quasi déserts qui avaient accueillis les candidates quelques jours avant ! Je peinais à avancer. Jasper m'avait dit de me rendre à la porte tout au fond. La boule d'angoisse qui gonflait dans mon ventre grossit encore quand je remarquai que mon arrivée ne passait pas inaperçue. Regards en coin, murmures à l'oreille, rien de flagrant, mais tout de même... Et tout d'un coup.

Impact.

Chute.

Avant même atterrir par terre, je m'empressai de souffler :

-Excusez-moi !

Mais quelle idiote ! Pas fichue de regarder devant moi ! Je relevai la tête. Une grande blonde pulpeuse me regardait de haut. Évidemment. Je vais vraiment finir par détester les blondes, je crois, pensai-je Heureusement qu'il y avait Tayna pour rattraper un peu le niveau. Je me morigénai. _J_'étais en tort, après tout.

-Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ? cracha t-elle.

Je me relevai.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardai pas, plaidai-je en frottant mes mains.

-Pff, fit-elle, méprisante, avant de s'en aller vers un bureau et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Jetant un œil autour de moi, je notai que notre altercation avait attirée bien des regards. Rougissante, j'allais reprendre ma route, bien décidée à ne plus laisser mes yeux trainer autre part que droit devant moi, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella :

-Hé !

Je me retournai, m'attendant à recevoir les foudres de je-ne-savais-qui dont j'aurais marché sur les pieds. Une brunette, un air plutôt asiatique et un peu plus âgée que moi,, avec des petites lunettes posées sur son nez, accourut vers moi en sautillant.

-Tu me reconnais ?

Je la toisai, méfiante.

-J'étais candidate, moi aussi. Je suis passée juste avant toi...

Et la lumière fut.

-Angela, c'est ça ? Oui, je me souviens...

Je lui sourit.

-On dirait qu'on à toutes les deux plu à nos employeurs. On fait le chemin ensembles ?

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous remîmes toutes deux en marche.

-Je stresse, lui avouai-je, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, ne me souciant quasiment plus des regards qui nous scannaient.

-C'est la première fois que tu travailles comme mannequin ?

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire. Nous y étions presque.

-J'ai déjà posé pour des photos de mode, mais jamais pour une boîte si prestigieuse. Alors, je suis un peu nerveuse aussi.

Nous étions devant la porte.

-On mange ensemble, tout à l'heure ? Il y a une cafète, en bas...

-Ok, souris-je. Je vais penser à ça tout ce matin pour me donner du courage.

Elle pouffa.

-On y va ?

Je soufflai, levai la main, et tapai à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix claire et haut perchée.

Je poussai le battant. Derrière, se trouvait une immense salle ronde, beaucoup plus grande que celle qui avait accueillit les candidates quelques jours plus tôt. Une bonne partie de la pièce était remplis de rayonnages d'habits, des montagnes de tissus qu'on avait entassés dans des bacs. Il y avait des dizaines de personnes qui s'affairaient là. Certains avaient l'air de coudre, d'autres triaient visiblement les tissus et les découpaient, certaines filles essayaient des robes que d'autres ajustaient; au mus étaient pendus, accrochés par des épingles, des patrons et des dessins de robes... Un vrai capharnaüm ! Je mis un moment à trouver celle que je cherchai. Un coin entier de la pièce était caché par un gigantesque paravent. Le quelqu'un qui nous avait invité à entrer était sans doute allé la prévenir, car Alice Cullen sortit soudain de derrière ce paravent et se dirigea droit sur nous.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur, murmurai-je.

Angela pressa ma main et me regarda d'un air rassurant. Alice Cullen, arrivée à notre hauteur, se planta devant nous et mis ses poings sur se hanches, le visage concentré.

-Bonjour Madame, la saluâmes-nous de concert.

Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, le visage toujours fermé, puis sourit un peu et agita les mains.

-Pas de madame, je ne suis pas si vieille, non ? Appelez-moi Alice, ça suffira. Vous êtes à l'heure, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait dit ça comme un reproche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angela, qui avait l'air aussi étonnée que moi.

-Les autres ne le sont pas, continua Alice. Elles vont m'entendre !

J'avalai ma salive. Les pauvres. Je les plaignais.

-Angela Weber, c'est ça ? Jasper t'attend dans son bureau, il veut te briffer un peu. Demi-tour droite. Troisième porte à gauche en partant d'ici. Bonne chance.

-Merci, murmura Angela, pâle comme la mort.

Elle revint sur nos pas. Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, cependant, Alice l'interpela.

-Hé, Angela !

-Oui ?

Alice Cullen avait récupéré son sourire envouteur.

-N'ai pas peur de Jasper, ok ? Il est un peu effrayant au premier abord. Mais, je te confirme d'avance qu'il est bien de notre siècle, et qu'il a tout sa tête.

Angela pencha la tête, intriguée.

-On pourrait en douter, quand on ne le connait pas très bien. N'est-ce pas Isabella ? poursuivit ma boss.

Je rougis et son sourire grandit découvrant ses dents blanches.

-A toute l'heure Bella, me dit Angela.

Elle referma la porte. Je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec une des plus grandes stylistes du monde.

-Suis-moi, m'intima t-elle.

Je m'exécutai en silence. Elle se dirigea vers le paravent. Une fois arrivée dans l'espace clôt que formait ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

-Whaou.

Pas assez bas, visiblement. Alice se retourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil. Je rougis encore.

-C'est juste que c'est tellement... tentai-je de me justifier.

Le paravent assombrissant considérablement, on y avait attaché deux ou trois lampes, qui éclairaient le lieu d'une lumière tamisée. Un énorme bureau, surchargé de dessins, d'habits, et de deux ou trois bandes de tissus se tenait au fond, collé contre le mur. Par terre aussi, il y avait deux bacs de tissus, les mêmes que j'avais vus dehors mais qui semblaient triés. Au mur étaient accrochées quelques photos de défilés des années passées si on en croyait les dates.

-Prend une chaise et assied-toi, m'ordonna Alice, s'installant gracieusement derrière son bureau.

Une fois que nous fûmes assises, elle me regarda dans les yeux.

-Que sais-tu de la mode ?

-Rien.

Ma réponse avait fusée, claire, sans réplique. Alice, cependant, parut douter.

-Tu ne peux pas rien savoir... Tu es forcément déjà allée faire les magasins, tu as déjà vu des photos, tu as peut-être vu des défilés à la télé...

-Je n'ai jamais fait les magasins de ma vie. J'ai vu une ou deux photos, certes... Et je n'ai pas la télé. Si vous n'étiez pas mondialement connus, si on ne parlait pas de vous partout, je ne saurez même pas qui vous êtes.

Alice eut le tact de ne pas faire de commentaires, et je lui en fût très, très reconnaissante.

-Bien. Après tout, c'est peut-être plus simple comme ça. Il faut que tu saches plusieurs choses, avant que nous ne commencions. La première chose, c'est que je n'ai jamais formé personne avant. Alors, ça risque d'être compliqué pour nous deux. La deuxième chose, c'est que je ne suis absolument pas patiente. Le fait que tu sois novice n'y changera rien. J'espère que tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais parce que s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est la fainéantise. La troisième chose, c'est que tu n'es pas seulement un mannequin, tu es aussi mon assistante personnelle.

J'ouvris le bouche, choquée.

-Votre quoi ?

-Mon assistante, répéta Alice. Jasper l'était, avant. Aujourd'hui sa place dans l'entreprise a pris beaucoup d'ampleur, il n'est plus autant disponible qu'avant... Et j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister.

-Mais...

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je ne... je n'ai jamais rien fait ! Je ne connais rien là-dedans. Je vais être nulle...

Alice me transperça de son regard.

-Non tu ne le seras pas. Tu es mon apprentie et mon assistante. Quand j'ai dit que je serais ton mentor, c'est ce que ça sous-entendait. Tu peux refuser, bien entendu, mais je ne pensais pas que la question se posait...

-Non ! Non, c'est juste que c'est tellement... inattendu... Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous tromper ?

Alice m'ignora, et reprit :

-En tant que mon assistante tu devras m'accompagner partout dans mes déplacements importants, organiser mes rendez-vous, parfois prendre contact avec des clients... As-tu trouvé quelqu'un pour garder ta soeur ?

-Oui, c'est arrangé.

J'avais demandé à Tayna, elle avait presque sauté de joie. Un ange, cette fille. Vive les blondes !

-Tu restes bien entendu aussi une mannequin. Ne t'inquiète pas, combiner les deux de pose pas de problème, Jasper était comme toi. Parlons d'ailleurs de ton travail de mannequin, si tu veux bien.

Elle marqua un temps. Son regard changea. Un peu moins formel, un peu plus doux. Je sus qu'on allait aborder un sujet épineux.

-J'ai contacté les propriétaires du logiciel, hier. Ils ont besoin de savoir à quel pourcentage ils vont devoir modifier la photo.

Je baissai la tête.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai partout sur le corps.

Nous retombâmes dans un silence pesant.

-Isabella, m'appela t-elle d'une voix douce.

Qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Je relevai la tête.

-Tu sais que je dois les voir, poursuivit-elle. Dans un travail de mannequin, le corps et, surtout dans ton cas, l'acceptation du corps tiennent une place importante. C'est...

-Non, je la coupai brutalement, me surprenant moi même par mon audace. Demandez-moi de travailler avec mon corps, Ok. De l'accepter, c'est au delà de mes capacités.

-C'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant. C'est une chose qui se travaille...

-Je n'ai pas envie de travailler là-dessus, m'entêtai-je, sentant la panique arriver.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai accepté avec moi. C'est pour ça que je veux être ton mentor, tu m'entends ? me dit-elle soudain en élevant la voix.

Voilà qui me blessa énormément. Je me levai.

-Rassied-toi, m'ordonna Alice d'une voix dure.

-Vous... vous m'avez accepté par pitié, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

J'étais en rage et tellement...

-Je t'ai accepté parce que je pense que tu feras un bon mannequin. Je pense que tu peux réussir mais cela passera obligatoirement par une acceptation de toi, je suis désolée ! Tu te rassieds immédiatement !

Je la regardai, les larmes aux yeux.

-Inutile, je m'en vais.

Je courus. Courus, courus, courus. Sortit de la salle, ne prêtant même pas attention aux regards indignés des gens que je bousculais. L'idée d'emprunter l'ascenseur ne m'effleura même pas. Je dévalai les escaliers, étage par étage. J'avais honte, terriblement honte. J'étais blessé aussi. Et j'étais surtout en train de faire une bonne petite crise d'angoisse. Lorsque je sentis que mes jambes allaient lâcher, je me trainai jusqu'à la porte la plus porche. Les toilettes. Parfait. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine, chose parfaitement idiote; ma respiration, bruyante et erratique aurait attiré un sourd. Je poussai un cri de frustration. J'étais quoi, pour elle, une sorte de spécimen à étudier ? Je m'efforçai de pratiquer les exercices comme m'avait montré le Doc, mais rien à faire, ma respiration ne se calmait pas. Je m'appuyai contre la carrelage froid de la cabine et me laissai tomber à terre. Quelle idiote. Une fois encore, j'avais tout raté. Je laissai mes larmes couler librement, et mes sanglots déchirer le silence.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Je réalisai que je n'étais plus seule lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la cabine à côté de la mienne. Je tentai d'être moins bruyante. Elle ne dit rien pendant longtemps. Lorsque mes sanglots s'atténuèrent un peu, elle prit la parole.

-Bella...

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'étais plus en colère, certes, mais j'étais toujours blessée, et j'avais toujours honte. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'elle m'appelle Bella, pour la première fois, me laissa pantoise.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle.

J'ouvris deux billes sous le choc.

-Non ! je m'étranglai dans mes larmes.

C'était sorti comme ça, sans même que j'y pense.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis... tellement nulle, en fait...

Un rire amer se mélangea à mes sanglots.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, me répliqua t-elle doucement.

-C'est vrai, pleurai-je. Je rate tout, dans la vie. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'ai raté !

-Dis-moi...

Encore une fois, dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. Je ne m'étais jamais confiée à personne, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Surtout pas à ma boss. Enfin, si elle ne m'avait pas déjà virée.

-Je... ne peux pas faire ça...

Elle resta silencieuse encore un moment.

-Comment s'appelle ta soeur ?

Je souris involontairement.

-Lina. Elle aura bientôt 8 ans.

-Et tu en auras bientôt 19. Est ce que ça fait longtemps que tu as sa garde ?

-Deux ans. Pourquoi ?

-C'est pour elle que tu te bats comme ça ?

-Oui. Elle mérite mieux, beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'elle a connu depuis toujours. Pourquoi vous me demandez tout ça ?

Elle laissa passer un temps.

-Je feinte, finit-elle par me répondre d'une voix de conspiratrice.

Et là. Je ne sais pas si c'était le stress, le chagrin, le honte, la rage, ou le tout réunis, mais j'explosai de rire. Sérieusement, je mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer. Je riai tellement fort que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que Alice m'avait suivi dans mon délire.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle sur le ton le la conversation, une fois que nous fûmes à peu près calmées, j'espère que tu n'espères pas que je vais te virer, parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de le faire. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Touchée, je laissai une fois de plus mes larmes couler. Plus qu'un avertissement, cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse. Je pris ma tête dans mes bras, tentant d'étouffer le bruit horrible qui sortait de mes entrailles. J'entendis Alice se lever et se poster devant la porte de ma cabine.

-Ouvre, me demanda t-elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai obéit. Mais je sais que quand elle s'est laissé tomber à côté de moi et qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras, me faisant sursauter au début, j'ai été bien. Et j'ai pleuré, longtemps, comme je n'avais jamais pleuré en fait, dans les bras de cette presque inconnue. Je n'avais jamais pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un, à part ceux de ma mère, bien sûr. Et Alice, me caressant doucement les cheveux, me soufflait :

-Chut... Hey, ça va aller Bella, ça va aller...

Elle ne se lassa pas de me murmurer ces mots jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement calmée. Je n'osai même plus la regarder dans les yeux, tellement j'étais gênée. Alice s'appuya contre le mur, à côté de moi.

-Il y a plusieurs chose à savoir concernant la création d'une nouvelle collection, commença t-elle. La première étape concernant la conception d'une nouvelle collection consiste à chercher, à sentir les goûts des gens. Flairer la mode de demain, tu vois ? On note toutes les idées dans un carnet qui s'appelle le trend book. A ton avis, comment peut-on trouver des idées ?

Je réfléchis.

-Il y a... il y a des salons de mode non ? Des défilés, aussi. Et... je suppose que vous devez aussi trouver pas mal d'idées à la source, en regardant les collections déjà faîtes, et en observant les goûts des gens.

-Parfait. C'est exactement ça. Tu m'accompagneras bien sûr dans ces salons. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur, avouai-je.

Un ange passa. (**Nda **:** ;) Elodie**).

-Tu sais, me confessa t-elle. J'ai moi-même été novice. On est tous novices, au départ. Ma mère m'a tout appris, j'ai été dans la même situation que toi, mannequin et assistante. Je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Je vais t'aider au départ et ensuite... Je ne te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais le fait que je sois ton mentor inclue aussi que je te donnerais des cours. Gestion, Maths, toutes les notions dont tu auras besoin pour être plus tard autonome dans ton travail.

Elle me sourit. J'était rassurée, un peu. Gênée aussi, pour changer. Elle ne m'enlèverais pas de l'idée que j'allais la gêner et la retarder dans son travail. Enfin, nous verrions bien...

-Continuons. Une fois le trend book de la saison terminé, on commande tous les matériaux dont on pourrait avoir besoin, tissus, boutons, clips, broderies, imprimés, tout ! C'est à ce moment-là que les stylistes créent leur collections. On part toujours de dessins. A la fin, ils faut que le dessin soit le plus précis possible, parce que à partir de lui, on fait un prototype du vêtement dessiné. A partir de ce prototype, on fait les derniers arrangements. Voilà, dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. J'avais rassemblé mon courage pendant qu'elle m'expliquait le fonctionnement de la conception d'une nouvelle collection.

-Alice ?

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez fermer les yeux, s'il vous plait ?

Elle me regarda, les yeux brillants. J'étais tremblante.

-Il faut absolument que tu cesses de me vouvoyer, tu sais ? sourit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. Je me levais. La cabine était largement assez grande. Je commençai par enlever mon tee-shirt. Puis, retirant rapidement mes ballerines, je m'attaquai à mon jean. Je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements.

-Alice ? l'appelai-je de nouveau.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et la bouche.

-Mon Dieu, souffla t-elle. Bella, quel est le monstre qui t'as fait ça ?

* * *

**Vos impressions ? D'ici la fin de la semaine je devrait en poster un autre...**

**Review :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonjouuuur ! Vous vous souvenez de moi, c'est pas trop flou ? Et non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste eu énormément de trucs à faire ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, je fais mon possibles mais le temps me manque, vraiment... Donc, je vous remercie tous en masse ! Merci de me lire et de me donner vos avis !

**Messages spéciaux aux anonymes**** :**

Nononyme : Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou pas que le sujet te plaise... J'espère que cette fiction, quelles que soit tes attentes, te mettras un peu de baume au coeur ^^

Elodie : Tu vois, tu l'as, ta suite ! J'ai pas rien foutu de l'après-midi, pendant que _tu _étais en train de transpirer en sport... xD

**Disclaimer :** Vous connaissez la chanson...

* * *

**POV Alice :**

Je retins un hoquet de stupeur.

-Bella, quel est le monstre qui t'a fait ça ?

J'eu une soudaine envie de vomir. Elle avait le corps lacéré de cicatrices en tout genre. Je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Les yeux rivés au sol, Bella resta silencieuse. Je réalisai alors que je ne la connaissais absolument pas, et que ma question avait sans doute été un peu trop cavalière. Nous avions commencé à partager un certain nombre de choses, certes, mais elle était très fragile, et je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

-Excuse-moi, lui soufflai-je. Tu n'as sûrement pas envie de m'en parler. C'est juste que...

Je me levai, - vacillant un peu -, et m'approchai d'elle, lentement. Levant la main, j'effleurai l'une de ces cicatrices, la faisant sursauter.

Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul, et se cogna contre le mur de la cabine. Sa peau se couvrit de frissons au contact du carrelage froid.

-Brulûre de cigarette, murmurrai-je, sûre de moi.

Je caressai une autre marque, sur son épaule :

-Coup de ceinture...

Je connaissais tout ça. Très bien. Très, très, _très_ bien même. Doucement, je relevai le menton de Bella. Bella qui avait, sans que je m'en aperçoive, recommencé à pleurer en silence. En _silence_...

-Combien de temps ça a duré ? lui demandai-je.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'une main, levant les yeux au ciel pour empêcher de nouvelles perles salées de dégringoler le long de son beau visage.

-Je...

Un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres la coupa. Je posai prudemment une main sur son épaule. Voyant qu'elle ne se dégageait pas, je la pris carrément dans mes bras.

Elle se figea.

Moi aussi.

Puis, d'un coup, elle m'enserra la taille, très fort, presque douloureusement, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

Elle tremblait.

Elle pleurait.

Soudain, elle prit une grande inspiration :

-Je ne sais pas très bien... quand ça a commencé...

Ces simples aveux étaient très douloureux, ça se sentais. Je lui caressai doucement le dos, l'incitant à continuer.

-En tout cas, elle reprit, ça s'est terminé il y a environ deux ans... Je n'avais pas encore 18 ans... Et Lina, elle en avait 6...

Elle resserra son emprise sur ma taille. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, et lui embrassai le front.

-Tu as besoin de te reposer. Rentre chez toi.

-Non ! protesta vivement Bella. C'est mon premier jour, je veux le terminer !

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait pas besoin de la connaître outre mesure pour deviner qu'elle était plus têtue qu'un âne.

-Va prendre un peu l'air, promène-toi.

Je vis qu'elle hésitai.

-Tu es exténuée, Bella. Et pas du tout en état de travailler. Je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant la pose déjeuner, lui dis-je fermement.

Puis je lui souris, mutine.

-Et c'est un ordre de ta hiérarchie ! Ouste ! Cette après-midi, on commence les essayages ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche, d'ici ce soir on devrait avoir fini, parce que demain, nous devons envoyer le rapport au maquettiste.

Bella ouvrit la cabine, et sortit. Je la suivis. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que nous nous étions enfermées dedans. Bella se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et me fixa dans la glace.

-On se rejoint où ? s'enquit-elle.

-A la cafétéria bien sûr ! A moins que tu ne tiennes à manger dehors...

Bella se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

-Un problème ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... commença t-elle.

Je lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Est-ce que je peux amener Angela ? Je lui avais promis que je mangerai avec elle... Mais je ne voudrais pas...

-Pas de problème ! A tout à l'heure, alors !

Elle me sourit timidement, puis sortit, me laissant seule. Je m'appuyai contre la porte d'une cabine, et pris une profonde inspiration.

-A... Alice ?

Bella avait repassé sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je levai un sourcil, l'incitant à parler.

-Merci...

Elle rougit. C'était trop mignon.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, provoquant la surprise de Bella. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de penser que le sourire de Bella Swan était _mignon_ ? Il fallait absolument que je sorte, ce soir... La situation devenait inquiétante, si je commençai à sauter sur la première fille qui se présentait à moi... J'irai faire un tour au _Twilight_, ce soir. A suivre. Je souris pour moi même, puis me repris :

-Pas de quoi, Bella.

Elle partit, pour de bon cette fois, et j'entendis ses pas claquer dans le couloir désert. Normal, nous étions dans l'étage des archives, le seul étage à être pratiquement vide de vie toute le journée.

Je passai une main distraite sur mon visage, repassant dans ma tête les derniers évènements. Isabella Swan, mon employée, trainait derrière elle un passé _monstrueux_. Certes, nous nous en doutions tous depuis le début, et nous en avions eu un aperçu quelques jours plus tôt; mais voir l'étendu des dégats était une toute autre affaire. L'étendu des dégats. Je jurai intérieurement. Je ne l'avais sûrement pas vu, l'étendu des dégats ! J'avais vu des cicatrices et un esprit brisé. Je ne savais pas à quel point Bella était blessée. Je ne savais même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Penser que sa soeur, une pauvre gamine de 8 ans à peine, portait elle aussi ce fardeau sur ses épaules - que j'imaginai minuscules - me fit avoir un haut-le-coeur. Et pourtant...

Je regardai distraitement l'écran de mon portable - que j'avais sorti de ma poche sans même y penser, et que je faisais touner entre mes doigts depuis tout à l'heure. Je trouvai rapidement le numéro recherché.

Un gros dilemme me faisait face. Littéralement d'ailleurs. Je souris doucement face à mon reflet. Soit je m'écoutais, et j'appelais. Sans demander l'avis de Bella - j'étais de toute façon presque sûre qu'elle me le défendrai si je lui faisait part de mon idée. Soit j'écoutai la voix de la raison, de la politesse et de la bienséance : je n'appelais pas, et cessai de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardais pas. Je contemplai un instant mon reflet. Il fallait pour commencer que je remette un peu d'ordre dans ma tête.

Pourquoi voudrais-je aider Bella ? Par simple pitié ? Je refoulai cette idée avant même d'avoir fini de l'énoncer dans ma tête. La pitié et moi étions vraiment incompatibles. Pas par charité chrétienne non plus. Dieu et moi étions en différent depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il avait essayé de se mêler de ma vie privée et sexuelle, et ça ne m'avais pas plû du tout. Bref.

Pourquoi ? Bella nous avait certifié qu'elle n'était pas - _plus _- en danger immédiat. Alors, quoi ? Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que je reprenne tout depuis le début.

Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois.

Elle m'avait d'abord laissé de marbre. Certes, elle était très belle. Elle était là pour ça. Et alors ? J'avais été un peu... étonnée, au début.. La façon qu'elle avait de marcher, les épaules voutées, le regard presque toujours au sol m'avait intriguée. Donc, première impression : assez neutre. Ensuite, elle m'avait irrité, bien sûr. J'avais eu une dure journée, et, mis à part quelques exceptions, j'avais eu droit à un défilé de superficialité, d'ignorance et de bêtise. Bella n'avait pas fait d'études longues et ne suivait pas de cursus en ce moment. Elle était trop maigre et pour couronner le tout, elle avait un enfant à charge. Oui, j'avoue l'avoir méprisée, comme toutes les autres avant elle. Je répète: à quelques exeptions près. Je m'étais imaginé une gamine gâtée pourrie par ses parents, qui s'imaginait que le monde se plierait toujours à ses quatre volontées parce qu'elle avait un physique avantageux, et qui, pour couronner le tout, se faisait vomir pour garder une taille correcte à son goût.

Je m'étais vite rendue compte que j'avais fait fausse route, et que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude trop... introvertie ? Bref. Le reste s'était déroulé... tellement vite en fait ! Et maintenant, j'étais là, face à ce foutu miroir, en train de me demander quoi faire ! Un bruit étouffé me sortit de mes pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis l'oreille.

-_Alice_ _? Tu es là ?_

Je regardais ma main - que j'avais laissé retombé le long de mon corps - et levai les yeux au ciel. J'avais, sans m'en rendre compte, lancé l'appel, et ma mère avait décroché. Je mis mon poing devant ma bouche.

-Fuck, jurai-je doucement.

Exaspérée contre moi-même, je collai le cellulaire contre mon oreille.

-Oui, maman, c'est moi.

-Hey, ma chérie. Comment se passe ta journée ?

Je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Tout va bien. Je bosse. La routine.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment. Finalement, elle reprit la parole, un peu incertaine.

-Je... Alice, il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu m'appelles sur le téléphone du bureau ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Qu'étais-je sensée faire maintenant ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Oh, et puis zut !

-J'ai... Euh, j'appelle pour... une amie. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une amie... C'est compliqué...

-Je vois. Enfin, non, je ne vois pas. Tu veux qu'on en parle en tête à tête ? Passe au Refuge, il y a longtemps que tu n'es pas venue. Tu manques à certaines petites têtes, rit-elle vers la fin.

Je regardai l'heure. Il n'était que 10 heure. La pause déjeuner était à 12h20. J'avais largement le temps de faire un aller-retour, d'autant plus que le Refuge n'était pas loin.

-J'arrive, ok ? Tu n'avais rien de prévu, au moins ?

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, Alice, me répondit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-A toute suite alors, murmurai-je.

Je raccrochai, et me sentis étrangement sereine. J'avais la sensation d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

J'espérai seulement que Bella penserait la même chose que moi.

Regroupant mes affaires, je pris le chemin de l'ascenseur, envoyant un bref texto à Edward pour le prévenir que je serai absente jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Tout en appuyant sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée, je réfléchis à ce que m'avait dit ma mère. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allée au Refuge, ni moi ni les autres, d'ailleurs... A part Rosalie, peut-être... Il faudrait vraiment organiser un virée là-bas sous peu, les enfants étaient tellement contents lorsqu'on venait les voir...

Mes pensées dérivèrent...

Le Refuge avait été créé par ma mère, il y avait quelques années de cela. Tout avait commencé longtemps avant.

Son ancien mari, un certain Georges Masen, la battait. A cette époque, Carlisle, mon père, n'était que son médecin généraliste, et Esmé s'arrangeait pour aller le voir le moins possible. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Un jour cependant, après une chutte dans les escaliers dont je vous laisse deviner la cause, elle avait bien été obligée de contacter l'hopital en urgence. Elle était dans un état critique lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait une commotion à la tête et la jambe cassé, avec un rique d'hémoragie interne. Mon père avait été le meneur de l'opération. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, que certaines de ses blessures, certains bleus et certaines cicatrices, ne dataient pas cette chutte-là, mais qu'ils correspondaient à des coups, parfois très violents, que son mari lui donnait.

Il avait gagné sa confiance, pendant les quelques jours de convalescence obligatoire à l'hopital - au désaccord de son ancien mari.

Finalement, elle avait parlé.

Il s'était occupé du reste.

Lorsque son mari était revenu la chercher, il ne l'avait pas même laissé entrer. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de violent, mais il était dans un état de rage telle que lorsque Masen avait mis le premier coup, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer. Les infirmers avaient dû les séparer, et la police n'avait pas tardé à arriver.

Mon père était retourné auprès de ma mère.

Masen était parti en garde-à-vue. Quelques jours plus tard, appuyée par mon père, ma mère portait plainte pour violences congugales. Je ne sais pas exactement quand est-ce que leur relation a commencé. Ils tiennent à garder ça pour eux, et, malgré mes efforts constants pour les faire parler, dès que le sujet est abordé, ils s'esquivent ou souriant d'un air enigmatique. Bref. On ne sait pas quand leur relation a commencé, mais un an et quelques mois plus tard, Esmée Masen était enceinte de deux petites bouilles qui avaient vu le bout du tunnel le 15 mai 1986.

Quelques mois plus tard, Esmée Masen devenait Esmée Cullen.

Mon père avait épaulé ma mère - qui avait continué à gérer notre boîte de mode - tout en continuant son métier de médecin. Ses connaissances en matière d'économie et ses contacts avaient vraiment aidé à faire décoller l'entreprise qui était aujourd'hui célèbre et qui portait leur nom à tout les deux. Il y a quelques années, ils nous avaient laissé le soin de poursuivre le travail qu'ils avaient commencé pour mener à bien un projet longtemps réfléchit.

Une revanche personnelle de ma mère sur son passé.

Un centre d'accueil pour personnes maltraités.

Le Refuge.

Petits, grands, tous se retrouvaient là-bas. Le Refuge pouvait être à la demande un foyer pour une nuit ou pour une période un peu plus longue ; un orphelinat, un endroit où on peut parler en toute liberté et sans crainte d'être jugé, et où le personnel est formé pour écouter et pour aider les personnes en difficultés. Il y a quatre ans de ça, Rosalie, notre Rosalie - qu'on peut penser frigide, hautaine et méprisante mais qui ne fait qu'ériger une carapace autour d'elle pour se protéger - nous était arrivée, en sang, en larmes, et trempée, dans les bras du gros ours qu'était Emmett - nous connaissions Emmett depuis toujours, c'était un ami d'enfance, un grand frère et un collègue de travail. Un peu incohérent, abimé, lui aussi, il nous avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé la demoiselle dans une position assez délicate, dans une rue sombre du côté de Central Park. Il s'était battu et avait fini par mettre les salauds qu'il avait vu en train de l'agresser en fuite. Rose était restée au Refuge pas mal de temps, refusant de parler et de voir quiconque, se sous-alimentant, se faisant du mal. Seul Emmett arrivait à la faire parler. Il ne lui demander pas son avis pour venir la voir. Il la menaçait gentiment, lui disant que mon père allait finir par lui coller une perfusion si elle ne mangeait pas plus.

Et il faisait le clown.

Le temps guérit les blessures, en partie du moins, et ça avait fini par payer. Rose avait commencé un suivi avec une psychologue - Carmen, une amie proche de ma mère -, elle était sorti, avait pris un studio. Emmett et elle se voyait toujours aussi souvent. Il lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour la photo, et lui avait découvert un don. Quelques mois plus tard, Rose était photographe en partenariat avec Emmett pour la Cullen Corps.

Je revins à l'instant présent. Mes pas m'avaient conduit d'eux-même devant le Refuge. Je réfléchis une dernière fois à ma décision. Prenant une grande inspiration, je pénétrai dans le bâtiment.

* * *

**Et voilàààààà un chapitre ! Un peu particulier, pas trop d'action, j'espère que ça vous coupera pas l'appétit... Le premier point de vue d'Alice ! Je vous préviens, à partir de maintenant, ça va aller plus vite ! ;D **

**Oh, question, à votre avis, c'est quoi, le Twilight ? ;)**

**Review pleeeeeaaaase !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:** Vous connaissez la musique...

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Je suis vraiment, vraiment déolé pour ce retard accumulé -' Vous commencez à connaître la musique. Je suis encore plus désolé parce que ce chapitre n'est pas génial. Enfin, selon moi. Le prochain sera mieux, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à attendre autant avant de l'avoir. Merci de me suivre malgrès tout ! =) P.S : Gene : je ne sais pas exactement à quelle fréquence je poste, normalement c'est une fois par semaine, mais là c'est plus une fois par mois -' J'vais essayer de repasser à une fois toutes les deux semaines...

* * *

-Je vois, je vois, marmonna ma mère après que je lui aie expliqué la situation. Et tu penses que Le Refuge pourrait l'aider ?

-Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de voir qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Lui montrer qu'elle a d'autres options que de porter ce poids en silence durant le restant de sa vie. Qu'elle n'est pas obligé de tout garder pour elle, et qu'il existe des personnes formées pour l'aider. Et il y a aussi sa soeur...

-Je ne connais pas Bella, mais il est très difficile de faire revenir les personnes victimes de violence sur cette période de leur vie. A mon avis, si tu décides quelque chose à sa place, par exemple si tu lui prends rendez-vous chez un de nos psychologues sans la consulter, elle se braquera, et elle t'en voudra beaucoup. Tu perdrais le peu de confiance qu'elle a peut-être placé en toi, et crois-moi, la confiance est un élément clé dans une relation. Cependant, je suis d'accord avec toi, il serait très bénéfique pour elle de suivre une thérapie. Pour elle ainsi que pour sa soeur, d'ailleurs. Tu me dis qu'elle n'assume pas son corps, c'est ça ?

Je me souvins du dégoût dans la voix de Bella lorsque je lui avais dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'accepte entièrement, elle et son corps. Le mépris lorsqu'elle parlait d'elle-même, elle qui était tellement belle, dans tous les sens du terme... Je me rabrouai. Je ne la connaissais pas, me répétai-je.

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, murmurai-je. Je crois même qu'elle le déteste.

-Elle te l'a pourtant montré, commenta ma mère. C'est...étrange.

-Je lui ai demandé de me le montrer. Finalement, je ne suis pas très fière de moi. Elle a forcément du se dire que si elle ne le faisait pas, je la mettrai à la porte ou je ne sais quoi.

Je me grattai la tête, embêtée.

-Tu as une réputation de dure à cuire, ma chérie, sourit ma mère.

-Je suis dure avec les personnes qui le méritent et sur certains points seulement, je suis dure au travail, en tant que boss !

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que - théoriquement - nous étions en train de travailler et qu'elle avait du prendre ça pour un ordre de son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas, c'était évident. Soupirant, je passai une main sur mon visage.

-Bref, reprit ma mère. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que - tu le sais déjà - plus on refuse de faire face à ses problèmes, plus on leur tourne le dos, plus ils s'aggravent. Bella déteste son corps, et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle a une très faible considération d'elle même. As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ?

Je mis moins d'une seconde à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je venais assez souvent au Refuge, et j'écoutais souvent les conversations de mes parents à propos des internes, ce qui me permettait de suivre assez rapidement le raisonnement de ma mère.

-Aucune scarif', répondis-je donc, formelle. Même si elles étaient bien visibles, et choquantes, on voyait bien que toutes ses blessures étaient anciennes.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

-C'est une bonne chose. Mais il faudrait veiller à ce que cela ne se dégrade pas.

Nous restâmes silencieuses un instant. Ma mère semblait perdue dans ses pensées. De mon côté, je réfléchissais. Bella était une vraie tête de mule, et elle me paraissait être très pudique. J'avais personnellement déclenché la conversation que nous avions eut ce matin, à grands coups de cris et d'ordres pour moi, de cris et de pleurs pour elle. Je n'avais obtenu des aveux que lorsque l'air froid et dur que j'aborde en général avec mes employés avait laissé place à la douceur et la compassion avec laquelle je traite les personnes qui me sont chères. Tout ceci prendrait du temps et je n'étais vraiment pas patiente. Je voulais mettre au courant Jasper, ou Edward, pour obtenir de l'aide. Mais cela aurait été abuser de la confiance de Bella. Je ne pouvais juste pas faire ça, c'était impensable. On ne trahi pas un secret qui ne nous appartient pas. Ce secret n'était pas le mien. Il ne m'appartenait pas d'aller le confier, à n'importe qui, même à mon frère, même à mon meilleur ami.

-Ce que tu peux faire, reprit soudain ma mère, me tirant brutalement de mes pensées, c'est lui proposer de venir voir à quoi ressemble le Refuge. Précise-lui que ça ne l'engage absolument à rien, vas-y doucement.

-J'y songerais. Il faut que je te laisse, je mange avec Bella et la troupe. Oh, et une autre jeune employée. Histoire de faire plus connaissance !

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-J'espère vraiment que Bella va venir, me dit-elle soudain, l'air mélancolique.

Je souris.

-Ma mère et sa légendaire compassion...

-Ta mère a des intentions beaucoup moins nobles que celles que tu lui prêtes. J'aimerais surtout beaucoup que le fait que ta petite protégée fréquente le Refuge vous amène à montrer vos frimousses un peu plus souvent. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai vu que Rosalie ! Je vais finir par croire que vous avez des choses plus intéressantes à faire que venir voir votre vieille mère aigrie et sa bande de bras-cassés...

Ow ow... je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation...

-Mmmmh, les rougeurs qui colorent ton visage me soufflent qu'une jolie fille se cache derrière tout ça...

Esmé haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

-Hum... Maman, je vais vraiment être en retard. Je te promets qu'avec les gars, on organise une virée ici bientôt !

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, puis filai. De loin, je l'entendis me dire :

-Un de ces jours, il faudra quand même que tu m'en présentes une !

Mon Dieu.

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà attablé quand je rentrai dans le réfectoire de la boîte. J'aimais bien le moment où on se retrouvait tous ici, pour souffler un peu. Ici je pouvais me permettre d'être juste Alice, et pas "Alice la patronne intransigeante qui ne tolère aucune erreur de la part de ses employées". Je repérai vite la table à laquelle s'étaient attablés Jasper, Edward, Rose, Emmett, ainsi que Bella et Angela. Si cette dernière semblait assez à l'aise, se mêlant à la conversation, riant avec Jasper pour une quelconque raison, Bella, elle, paraissait être mal-à-l'aise, ne levant que très rarement les yeux de son assiette. Une fois servie, je les rejoignis, m'installant à côté de mon assistante personnelle. Euphorique, je lui fis un clin d'œil et un sourire, ce à quoi elle répondit par un rougissement timide.

-Alice, me lança joyeusement Jasper. On ne t'attendait plus !

Emmett me donna un coup joueur sur l'épaule et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Aaaaaattention ! Notre Alice internationale n'a pas encore eu le temps de se défaire de son rôle de patronne tyrannique, ricana mon frère.

-En tout cas toi, tu ne te défais jamais de ton rôle de crétin, répliquai-je vertement.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! se moqua Jasper.

Je décidai de changer de sujet. Ces trois-là étaient juste irrécupérables. Jetant un coup d'oeil prudent à Rosalie, qui mangeait en silence sans décocher un mot, j'interpellai Bella.

-Oui ?

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux bruns se plongeant directement dans les miens. Une seconde, juste une seconde, mais ce regard me déstabilisa tellement que j'en oubliai ce que je voulais lui demander au départ. Il y avait quelque chose de... différent... C'était ce que j'aurais défini comme... une attente... non plutôt... Oui, plutôt un espoir.

-Youhouuuuu, Emmett agita une main devant mon visage.

-Heu... me repris-je. Tu peux me passer le sel, s'il-te-plaît ?

Même en sachant pertinemment que Edward et Jasper devaient être en train de sonder mes moindres gestes, lorsque Bella me passa le flacon, je ne résistai pas à la tentation de lui frôler la main, l'air de rien. Je la sentis tressaillir, puis elle se retira. Nonchalante, je salai mon plat. En espérant qu'aujourd'hui était l'un des nombreux jours où les cuisiniers n'avaient rien salé. Prenant mon courage à deux main, je levai ma fourchette et le fourrai dans ma bouche. Mangeable. Ouf.

-Je vous laisse, lança Angela, toujours souriante. Je dois passer chez moi avant la reprise. A tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie du réfectoire.

-Il faudrait qu'on aille faire un tour au Refuge, un de ces jours, leur fis-je remarquer une fois que Emmett et Jasper eurent fini de commenter les résultats du dernier match de base-ball.

-J'y pensais aussi, dit Edward. Toi qui y est allé, il y a du nouveau ?

-Pas eu le temps de passer voir. Maman et moi avons parlé... longtemps.

Edward me sonda du regard, avant de se tourner lentement vers Rosalie.

-Rose ?

-Il y a toujours du nouveau monde. Ce qui m'inquiète, et qui inquiète aussi ta mère, c'est qu'il y a de plus en plus d'enfants... Soit ils viennent eux-mêmes chercher refuge là-bas – ce qui est assez rare -, soit les services sociaux les amènent provisoirement - plus ou moins d'ailleurs. Le Refuge est, comme son nom l'indique, un refuge. Pas un orphelinat. Comprenez-moi, je suis la première à dire qu'il faut protéger les enfants, blablabla, je ne vais pas vous endormir encore une fois avec ça…

Elle fusilla Emmett du regard. Ce dernier lui lança un regard penaud.

-Mais, reprit-elle. Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus assez de place. Le Refuge est devenu célèbre. Peut-être trop. Et... croyez-moi, ça me brise le coeur, mais je pense qu'ils ont raison, Carlisle et Esmé pensent à rendre certains enfants aux services sociaux ou du moins à ne plus en accepter de nouveaux. Ils disent que bientôt, ils n'auront plus d'autre solution.

-Il y a toujours une autre solution, grinça Jasper.

-Ne sois pas si dur, me soufflai-je. Rose a raison. Le Refuge était à la base un foyer _provisoire_. Un accueil pour les personnes en danger. Ils y trouvaient des soins, une écoute, et _parfois, _une chambre pour dormir une nuit ou deux. Le Refuge est censé être un moulin, pas une sorte d'orphelinat. On n'a pas le droit de refuser une chambre, un foyer, à une gamine ou à un gosse en danger immédiat. Pareil pour une femme. Ou pour un homme. Un gosse placé aux services sociaux, et ça m'arrache presque la langue de le dire, est en _sécurité_. Et il est censé être bien traité.

-Censé, ouais, grogna Jasp'. Nous savons tous à quel point les services sociaux sont riches et à quel point la haute société ou le gouvernement se soucie de leur donner de l'argent. C'est la misère.

Je soupirai. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais à quoi servirait-il de le dire ? La reprise sonna, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé à notre table.

-Bon, dit Edward. On parlera de ça avec maman un de ces jours. Apparemment, ça devient urgent. J'y vais, j'ai des tonnes de trucs à faire.

Je pressai doucement le bras de Jasper, mais il se dégagea et partit de son côté. Je soupirai, puis me tournai vers Bella.

-Allons-y !

Je l'amenai dans la même salle circulaire que celle de ce matin.

-Les autres mannequins passeront plus tard.

-Pourquoi ? Désolé, s'excusa t-elle aussitôt.

Je ris.

-Tu as le droit de poser des questions, tu sais. Pourquoi ? Et bien...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée du temps que je mettais à répondre.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise.

-Oh ! fit-elle, limite choquée. Mais... Il ne faut pas vous déranger pour moi !

-Tttt ! Qui commande ?

-Vous...

-Toi.

-Pardon ?

-C'est moi, c'est à dire "toi" pour toi, qui commande. Ok ?

-Je crois... Bon..., alors c'est... toi qui commandes.

Je souris. Elle était vraiment adorable. _Adorable_ ? Deux fois en une journée, Alice ! Ce soir, Twilight, impérativement !

-Aloooors, fis-je pour me donner contenance. Les essayages.

Avant que les mannequins n'arrivent ce matin, j'avais déjà sélectionné pour chacun les modèles qu'ils porteraient. Je retrouvais rapidement l'endroit où j'avais posé tous ceux de Bella. Essayant de prendre un air rassurant, je lui tendis une robe.

-Nous sommes toutes les deux. Je ne vais ni te juger, ni être dégoûtée par toi. Tu vas voir, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Tu vas te changer dans…

Je lui pris la main – pour la guider, bien sûr ! – et l'amenais derrière un des nombreux paravents de la pièce.

-… Ici. Quand tu seras habillée, je regarderais juste quelles sont les retouches à faire. En gros, tu auras juste à rester debout, et c'est moi qui travaillerais, finis-je en riant. Ok ?

-Ok…, elle sourit un peu.

Je la laissai, et allai attendre anxieusement, assise en tailleurs sur une des tables sur lesquelles s'entassaient les tissus que j'avais commandé la semaine dernière. Jusque là, ça ne se passait pas trop mal, non ? Je me moquai de moi-même. J'étais la boss et je stressai. Normalement, c'était plutôt l'inverse, non ?

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut interminable, Bella sortit, avec sur elle la robe bustier que j'avais dessiné quelques mois avant.

Elle était magnifique.

J'avais rarement vu des filles aussi belles. Et capables d'aligner plus de deux mots.

Je laissai alors cours à ce que j'avais refoulé depuis le début la concernant. C'était plus fort que moi. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec sa situation, ça m'avait pris malgré le mépris que j'avais éprouvé pour elle lorsque l'avais rencontrée, malgré la sympathie et la compassion qui était venue ensuite. Ce genre de chose ne se refoule pas éternellement. Ok, nous n'en étions qu'au premier jour de travail, mais quand je veux quelque chose, je ne résiste pas, je dois l'avoir, coûte que coûte. Je voulais Bella. Depuis le début. Finalement, j'allais devoir reporter ma sortie au Twilight à plus tard. J'avais du pain sur la planche.

J'allais séduire Bella Swan.

* * *

**Pas génial, non ? J'espère que ça passe et que ça ne va pas vous décourager, la suite sera bien ! Beaucoup d'évènements prévus pour les chapitres suivants ! Petit sondage : Comment réagiriez-vous si je passais en POV extérieur ? Je serais plus à l'aise mais je me demande si ça ne fausserait pas tout " A la prochaine, bientôt j'espère ! **

**P.S : Pour ceux qui aime Harry Potter, ça arrive très bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Et oui, c'est bien moi, vous ne rêvez pas ! Avant que vous ne sortiez un bazooka, fusil, ou autre lance-flamme pour me punir de mon retard - le plus long que j'ai jamais eu,j'crois..., laissez moi vous raconter une histoire. C'est l'histoire de Chloé qui avait déjà passé environ deux ou trois heure sur le chapitre 8 de sa fiction Me Taire Pour T'entendre. Après avoir réveillonné comme tout le monde, Chloé s'est levée aujourd'hui à 11 heure du matin et s'est directement mise sur son PC pour finir ce chapitre, dans l'idée que ce serait plié en quelques heures. 17 heure 30, on voit la tête du bébé; Chloé est contente ! 18 heure, Chloé pleure, touuuuuuuuut ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui vient de s'effacer. Chloé est écrasé par la rancoeur, mais elle pense à ses lecteur pour lesquels elle a travaillé toute la journée ! Alors elle recommence ! Et enfin, à... Huuum, 22h46, Chloé met le point final à ce chapitre ! Toujours envie de sortir les tomates ? :3**

**En plus, vous voyez, j'me sentais un peu coupable donc j'me suis dit, j'vais leur mettre une petite surprise à la fin, sauf que du coup, la fin, j'pouvais pas la caler n'importe quand, faut un contexte et une ambiance propice, bref, j'la ferme, j'dis n'importe quoi parce que j'en peux vraiment plus, j'ai fait que ça de la journée, et j'suis légèrement crevée ! **

**On s'retrouve en bas !**

* * *

-Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

Doucement, je refermai le livre. Ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, Lina dormait paisiblement de son sommeil d'enfant, de ce repos si angélique qui faisait flotter une ébauche de sourire sur son visage, sans doute le reflet d'un rêve qu'elle faisait.

Rêve incluant sans aucun doute un cygne – Barbie – et un prince – Ken.

Je m'attardai un instant sur la couverture de l'album. Walt Disney avait vraiment un talent tout particulier pour mettre en charpie les plus grands classiques. D'abord _Notre Dame de Paris_ dans lequel ce cher Paris, au lieu d'être un salaud fini, est le plus parfait des gentilhommes, et maintenant, _Le lac des cygne_ qui se finit par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant » !

Enfin…

Avec moult précautions, je me levai, faisant malgré tous mes efforts, grincer le lit de mauvaise qualité. Fermant délicatement la porte et priant tous les Saints pour que Lina fasse une nuit entière, je regagnai ma chambre, et m'affalai sur mon lit; ayant l'impression d'écraser une armée de jouets pour chiens bruyants. Plus que un ou deux mois et nous pourrions partir d'ici. Je songeais un instant à ces dernières semaines.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une vie puisse changer si rapidement et si radicalement en à peine quelques jours.

Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais assez vite pris le rythme de la boîte, et maintenant j'étais presque à l'aise lors des séances photos, des essayages, de tout ce qui constituait ma nouvelle vie de mannequin. Alice y était certes pour quelque chose, congédiant la plupart du temps toutes les filles lorsqu'il était venu mon tour de poser. Malgré quelques récalcitrants – mot quelque peu trop doux pour qualifier par exemple une certaine photographe qui ne pouvait absolument pas me piffrer – je m'étais assez bien débrouillée pour faire comprendre à tout le monde que je n'étais pas la cruche sans cervelle qu'on assimile souvent au travail de mannequin, et, autant que je pouvais en juger, il me semblait que je m'étais assez bien intégrée dans le groupe. Je devais en grosse partie tout ceci à Alice - une fois de plus -, qui faisait tout son possible pour que je me sente toujours à l'aise. Je m'en voulais un peu de voir Rosalie se faire très souvent réprimander soit par elle, soit par Jasper, lorsqu'elle ma lançait une remarque acerbe, ou un regard en coin particulièrement significateur sur ses sentiments à mon égard; mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement bien de voir qu'on s'occupait de moi.

Alice. Quel étrange personnage. Nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis un mois et elle agissait envers moi comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse qu'elle avait. Ça n'était pas pour me déplaire, d'ailleurs. Ce qui au début m'avait gênée m'aidait désormais à me sentir mieux dans cette nouvelle routine si brusquement mise en place. Alice. Douce, sensible, gentille Alice. J'étais sûre qu'elle était la raison principale de ma présence dans le groupe, au déjeuner. Car c'était bien le seul moment où je les voyais tous réunis. Quoique. Il devait bien y avoir des sortes de réunions, ou de conseils pour gérer la boîte, non ? Anyway.

Alice mettait une ardeur à vouloir faire partie de ma vie qui m'intriguait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'invitait autant de fois à venir prendre un verre après le travail – demande autant de fois refusée du fait que Lina m'attendait à l'école, ce que le cerveau de ma boss semblait refuser d'intégrer. Finalement attendrie par son regard, qui semblait chaque fois plus déçu, j'avais offert comme compromis de l'inviter au restaurant demain. Lina mangeait à la cantine, à elle de voir si elle voulait abandonner son frère et le reste de la bande le temps d'un repas. Et pour être avec qui ? _Moi_. Elle avait dit oui. Et maintenant, je stressais !

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Le fait de déjeuner en tête avec Alice Cullen m'intimidait. Alice était tellement impressionnante, de par son charisme et son altruisme, d'abord, de par… sa beauté, ensuite. Car oui, si je n'avais fait, au départ, que noter cette information dans ma tête comme on inscrit un détail au coin d'une feuille de cours, elle m'apparaissait depuis quelques jours comme flagrante, déstabilisante, renversante, même. Alice était magnifique. Pas une beauté fard, à grand coup de mascara et de fond de teint, de décolletés profonds et de talons hauts. Certes elle se maquillait, comme toutes les femmes, et était souvent vêtue à la pointe de la mode – normal –, mais dans l'ensemble, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus subtil, de plus sobre, qui faisait sa beauté. Ses énormes yeux verts dont les pupilles se dilataient plus ou moins en fonction de ses humeurs **(Nda : désolée, je sais que c'est scientifiquement impossible, mais je _devais_ juste le mettre ! ^^)**. Ses cheveux coupés courts mais pas trop, souvent en pagaille parce qu'elle était incapable de tenir en place plus d'une minute. La manie qu'elle avait d'agiter les mains autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle était surexcitée. La façon dont elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et tendait tout son corps pour attraper quelque chose, à un endroit situé trop haut pour elle.

Et ce n'était pas que physiquement, bien entendu ! Toute sa personnalité, son caractère, son immense générosité, tout d'Alice était beau.

Toutes ces petites choses, plus un millier d'autres; certaines moins notables, d'autres plus singulières, ces choses qui faisaient qu'elle était elle, Alice, moi, Bella Swan, ça – désolée de la répétition – m'impressionnait vraiment. Je veux dire, elle me faisait me sentir toute petite et toute insignifiante, moi qui n'étais qu'en bas de l'échelle alors qu'elle se trouvait au sommet. Et puis, il y avait autre chose…, j'avais feint de l'ignorer un moment, mais quand le corps parle, on ne peut guère fermer longtemps les yeux.

Alice m'attirait donc. J'avais été profondément choquée, en le découvrant. Pas pour la chose en soi, je n'étais pas homophobe ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, simplement, je m'étais creusée la tête pendant des heures, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je rougissais dès qu'elle me regardait un peu trop longtemps, dès qu'elle me touchait ou me souriait, et pourquoi mon corps chauffait en ces moments-là, tout ça, quoi, alors que c'était tellement évident ! Je l'avais ensuite refoulé un moment, je me sentais tellement coupable que j'osais à peine la regarder. Elle faisait tellement pour moi, pour que je me sente à l'aise, et bien avec les autres, et pour que j'ai ma place dans la vie de la boîte, et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'est de trouver son corps à mon goût. "_Pas que son corps, sois tout à fait honnête avec toi-même, Bella..._" Check up. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, à vous de juger, Alice avait un don pour égayer les gens, même lorsqu'ils sont dans leurs humeurs les plus sombres – c'est d'ailleurs ainsi et seulement ainsi que j'avais une ou deux fois vu le visage de Rosalie Hale s'éclairer d'un sourire ! – et la gêne était passée, peu à peu. J'avais abandonnée l'idée de refuser à moi-même la vérité, ce qui était stupide, mais j'avais décidé que ça ne changeait rien à la situation plus que confortable dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Soupirant, je me déshabillai et me répétai de cesser de penser au déjeuner du lendemain. Je détestais me comporter comme une midinette. Ok, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, mais si je continuais comme ça, ça n'allait pas tarder à en prendre la voie ! Tourmentée, je m'endormis finalement.

* * *

-Bella ? Pause déjeuner !

Je lâchai mon stylo. "Idiote", me rabrouai-je. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune de raison pour stresser comme ça. Nerveuse, je passai une main dans mes cheveux. Etait-il possible que mon appréhension ait encore augmenté depuis _hier_ ?

Soudain, Alice passa sa tête par le paravent - le fameux paravent qui me cachait en cet instant du reste de la salle, seule limite du bureau de ma boss. Je sursautai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, puis rougit. Alice s'en amusa. Je lui jetai un regard noir. Son sourire grandit. Elle était vraiment très belle, aujourd'hui. Elle avait mis un long pull gros qui lui descendait jusque mis-cuisse, prêt du corps. Elle l'avait mis avec les leggins. Et une grosse ceinture noire. Et des talons hauts, évidemment. Vraiment très belle...

-Prête ?

Je sursautai, encore une fois. Un sourcil dressé et un sourire en coin, Alice me regardai. Je grommelai pour cacher ma gêne d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de relookage :

-On ne se rend pas à un jugement...

-A voir ta tête, tu es en bonne route pour l'échafaud, répliqua t-elle.

Puérilement, je tirai la langue. Je me levai finalement.

-Où allons-nous ? m'enquis-je alors que nous descendions vers l'ascenseur.

-Je croyais que c'était toi, qui invitais ?

-Moi, tu sais, les restaurant...

Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter, avant. Et si maintenant, mon salaire me permettait largement une sortie de temps à autre, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait de soi, pour moi. J'aurais dû regarder, me renseigner, quelle idiote ! Alice allait croire que je me fichait d'elle ! Gênée, je rougis. Encore. Si elle le remarqua, elle n'en montra rien. Elle sourit simplement, et me dit :

-Il y a une pizzeria, pas loin d'ici ! J'y allais souvent, avant, avec mes parents. Est-ce que ça te dit ? Bon, ce n'est pas un restau à cinq étoiles, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on soit toutes les deux, et rien ne sera pire que la bouffe qui nous servent à la boîte. Heurk, avec tout l'argent qu'on a, ils pourraient faire un effort ! J'en toucherais un mot à Edward, tiens !

Je ris, un peu, soulagée qu'elle n'ai pas mal prit mon manque de discernement, puis répondis :

-Je suis partante ! Ça fait juste une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de vraie pizza !

-En avant toute, alors !

Au rez-de-chaussée, nous passâmes devant Jessica, la secrétaire blonde qui m'avait accueillie la première fois. Une de celles qui ne pouvaient toujours pas m'encadrer. Elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son aversion pour ma personne, me dardant d'un regard noir et d'un rictus méprisant. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, mais Alice s'arrêta soudain, grogna, et plissa des yeux en la fixant. Jessica détourna les yeux, enragée.

-Un problème, Jessica ? demanda Alice, menaçante.

Whoooooo. Ok, j'étais très gênée, parce que je détestais attirer les embrouilles, les conflits, tout ça. Mais wow, quand même. J'avais comme des sortes de montagnes russes dans le ventre, à l'idée que Alice se soucit de moi au point de reprendre l'autre Barbie parce qu'elle m'avait _regardé de travers_. Et puis, faut avouer, Alice menaçante... quand je n'étais pas l'objet de son mécontentement... c'était quand même...

-Aucune Madame Cullen, Jessica répondit, de sa voix nasillarde, me sortant de mes pensées.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans le Hall d'entrée, elle se retourna vers moi, l'air très sérieux.

-C'est juste une conne. Est-ce que tu as vu comme elle t'a regardée ? Pour qui elle se prend, sérieusement ?

Elle m'ouvrit la porte, et, très galament attendit que je sorte avant de me suivre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir encore une fois _bizarre_ - dans le bon sens de cette attention qu'elle avait pour moi; de ce genre d'attention qu'elle avait pour moi, _tous les jours_. Je fus certes un peu _refroidie_, par la bourrasque de vent glacial qui m'arriva en plein visage, mais pas suffisament pour empêcher quelques rougeurs de prendre place sur mes joues.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Edward refuse de la virer, continuait Alice, ses beaux yeux verts enflammés de colère. Ou au moins de la retransférer ailleurs ! J'imagine même pas comment elle doit accueillir les clients !

Une seconde bourrasque de vent me gela presque sur place. La neige n'aidait en rien. Alice marchait un peu devant moi, sautillant parfois sur place pour se réchauffer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retourna finalement vers moi et me tendit la main.

-On va finir congelées avant d'arriver au restaurant. Je te guide, en courant on y sera plus vite.

Avant même de pouvoir essayer de lui exposer les multiples risques qu'elle encourait à vouloir me faire aller à une autre allure que celle du pas, elle avait saisi ma main et m'entrainait avec elle, à travers les bourrasques de vent et de neige, bousculant les passants, traversant sans même regarder. Miraculeusement, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant surmonté du clignotant "Mariotti Pizzeria", de un, j'étais toujours vivante, de deux, je n'étais même pas tombée; et de trois, nos idioties m'avaient considérablement amusées. Hilares, nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant, et ne nous calmâmes pas avant que le serveur ne vienne prendre notre commande. Une fois que ceci fût fait, les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

-A nous deux ! s'écria Alice.

-Mon Dieu, j'ai peur, répliquai-je.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

-Dis-moi tout, reprit-elle. Comment se passe ton insertion dans cette merveilleuse boîte qu'est la Cullen Corps ?

Je pris un bretzel dans le panier que le serveur nous avait laissé en partant, et commençai à le mâchonner.

-Plutôt pas mal. Les gens sont beaucoup plus cool que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondis-je finalement.

-On aime avoir une bonne ambiance pour bosser. En plus d'être agréable, c'est toujours plus productif.

-Mmmmh, répondis-je mollement.

Nous commençâmes à discuter de nos prochaines grosses séances photo, tout en mangeant, et nous en vînmes bien sûr à parler de la charmante photographe en chef de la boîte. Celle qui était folle amoureuse de moi et qui me le faisait comprendre tous les jours par des remarques acides et des regards coupants.

-Rosalie n'est pas méchante, tu sais.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil, l'air de dire "pas avec toi !".

-Non, sérieusement, reprit Alice. En fait, elle a un coeur énorme, continua t-elle, mais elle se sens obligée de le cacher sous un millier de couches de glaces.

-Est-ce que je dois amener un marteau piqueur et des lunettes de protection, demain ? demandai-je, amusée.

-Change de langue, ce serait parfait, répliqua Alice en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec son fameux sourire en coin.

_What ? _

-Rosalie a besoin qu'on lui réponde. Je ne dirais pas qu'on la remette à sa place, parce que ce n'est pas le bon terme, selon moi; mais tu vois ? Qu'on ai du répondant. Sérieusement, je me dispute en moyenne une à deux fois par jour avec Rose, et je pense que ça contribue énormément au fait que que je sois une de ses meilleures amies. C'est une manière de gagner son respect, si tu veux. En m'opposant à ce qu'elle dit quand je ne suis pas d'accord avec, en étant complètement franche avec elle. Rose et moi sommes très différentes, il y a souvent des fois où on est pas d'accord, sur beaucoup de choses; que ça concerne la boîte ou pas d'ailleurs. Evidemment, le fait que j'ai un caractère aussi fort que le sien aide grandement à ce que je ne lâche pas l'affaire, certains ont échoués qui étaient de valeureux combattants, finit-elle en riant.

-C'est... bizarre, non ?

-Non. Enfin si, je trouve, mais je veux dire, ce n'est pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Il y a eu un moment ou Edward a été comme ça. Jasper aussi. Jasper a été le pire, je crois.

Elle se plongea un instant dans ses pensées, son visage s'était assombrit. Je soupirai et passai une main lasse sur mon visage.

-Rosalie ne va pas m'aimer de sitôt, alors. Enclencher un conflit, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

-Mais c'est _elle_ qui le déclenche !

-Peut importe, vraiment.

Je me tus un instant, pour choisir mes mots, puis me lançai.

-Je crois qu'elle pourrais m'insulter, me traiter comme la dernière des connes, que je ne réagirais pas.

Alice me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme elle savait si bien le faire, me transperçant de son regard glacial.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Enfin, Bella ! Ce n'est pas possible que ça ne t'atteingne pas un tout petit peu, que tu sois totalement insensible à...

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'y étais insensible, la coupai-je.

Je lui lançai un regard d'excuse. Mon ton avait peut-être été un peu trop rude.

-J'ai simplement dit que je ne réagirais sans doute pas, terminai-je plus doucement.

Comprenant sans doute que je n'avais pas fini mon explication, Alice attendit sans un mot de plus.

-Je... Rosalie, elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi, de toute façon. En trois mots et un regard, elle m'écrase complètement. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour toi, que tu dois te dire que je n'ai juste aucun caractère, aucun... courage, je ne sais pas; mais c'est juste que...

Je soufflai un bon coup. Alice était comme une sorte d'amie, maintenant, après tout. Elle avait sans doute le droit de savoir certaines choses, non ? Je jurai intérieurement. Je n'en savais juste rien du tout, en fait. Je n'avais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi proche de moi qu'Alice l'était depuis ces quelques semaines. _Improvisation, Bella !_ Tient, la voix est de retour ! Bon. Au feeling, c'est parti !

-Là d'où je viens, c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Et comme, depuis que j'en suis sortie, mes relation sociales sont quasiment au point mort, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion... d'évoluer ? sur ce point là...

Je fermai les yeux. Alice ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle voulait sans doute s'assurer que j'ai fini de parler avant de reprendre la parole. Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne, m'arrachant un frisson. Je tressailli, mais ne me retirai pas. Je mis un moment pour comprendre que si je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, c'était parce que j'étais mortifiée. Mortifiée à l'idée de voir du mépris dans ses yeux, mortifiée qu'elle puisse penser que tout ce que je cherchais était d'attirer sa pitié. Mortifiée à l'idée qu'elle _ait_ pitié. Au bout de quelques secondes de plus, elle mêla nos doigts. J'ouvris les yeux, les posant directement sur nos mains entrelacées.

-Bella, je voulais justement te parler de quelque chose à propos de ça...

Je me tendis. Alice passa son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

-Relax, Bella. Je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire, d'accord ? Je voulais juste savoir... je ne sais pas si tu as entendue certaines de nos conversations - je suppose que tu as dû le faire - concernant le Refuge.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je détestai qu'on essaye de m'aider, surtout concernant cette part-là de ma vie, ça me mettais toujours très mal-à-l'aise. Mais c'était Alice, mon amie, et je voyais que ça semblait lui tenir terriblement à coeur, alors, j'y mis un peu du mien :

-Je vous ai entendu en parler, m'avançai-je prudemment. Une sorte d'association qui accueille les personnes qui n'ont nulle part ailleurs où aller, et les gamins que les services sociaux ne peuvent pas prendre en charge, c'est à peu près ça, non ?

-C'est le principe, oui, sourit Alice. Mais on peut aussi s'y rendre juste pour une consultation chez le médecin, ou le psychologue, étant donné que c'est gratuit, ça sert pas mal aux familles qui n'ont pas les moyens d'aller ailleurs... Je me suis dit que si tu voulais, on pourrait y aller toutes les deux, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil, et...

-Alice, soupirai-je.

-Ce qui ne t'engagerais absolument à rien, protesta t-elle.

-Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je te connais par coeur; mais je commence à savoir quelle tête tu fais lorsque tu as une idée derrière la tête, et _là_, crois-moi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, et je sais exactement laquelle.

Elle eut un sourire coupable.

Je pris ses mains entre les miennes. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vint, mais ça me transperça avec une force qui me coupa le souffle et m'amena les larmes aux yeux. Je ressentis soudain une bouffée d'amour pour cette jeune femme qui, depuis qu'elle me connaissait, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que moi, _moi,_ je me sente bien. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans tout mon corps. J'étais complètement éblouie par Alice Cullen.

-Bella ? s'inquiéta l'objet de mon émerveillement, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Alice, commençai-je en pressant ses mains.

Ma voix tremblait d'émotion. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, et refis une tentative.

-Alice.

Mieux.

-Je ne veux pas être aidée par un professionel concernant ce qui s'est passé durant mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour protester; mais je pressai ses mains pour lui intimer de se taire.

-Ne fais pas fausse route. Ce n'est pas un problème d'argent, ou je ne sais pas ce que ta petite tête va aller nous inventer, je souris. Je l'ai déjà fait, repris-je. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà essayé. Nous étions mineures, c'était l'Etat qui prenait en charge des frais, puis de toute façon, c'était obligatoire dans ce genre de situation, bref, je n'ai pas très bien compris de que le Chef McCarthy nous a dit, mais en tout cas, j'ai vu un psychologue, ma soeur aussi. Puis deux. Trois, quatre, cinq. Je ne sais pas exactement quand le Chef s'est rendu compte que c'était inutile. Les psy étaient bons, c'était juste que sur moi, ça ne marchait pas. Alors à partir de là, j'ai juste suivi Lina de loin, lorsqu'elle avait ses rendez-vous. La psy ne me faisait pas de compte-rendu ou quoi que ce soit, je veux dire, ce qu'il se disait là-dedans était de l'ordre du privé; mais elle me donnait des conseils sur la manière de me comporter avec elle, les trucs à éviter, elle m'expliquait les réactions de ma soeur face à telle ou telle situation. Je crois qu'elle avait compris qu'on n'allait pas tarder à partir, et qu'elle essayait de me préparer comme elle pouvait.

Alice ne dit rien. Je lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas essayer de pousser la conversation plus loin. Je n'étais pas habituée à me confier. Elle était juste parfaite. Elle ne disait rien, faisait juste un geste circulaire du pouce sur le dos de ma main.

-Est-ce que Lina voit toujours un psychologue, maintenant ? me demanda t-elle doucement.

Ah. Le malaise revint.

-C'est à dire que... Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à New York, Lina et moi n'avions vraiment rien. Nous étions parties sans un mot, pour personne. Je regrette souvent de n'avoir pas dit une dernière fois merci au Chef McCarthy; sans lui je serais sans doute encore là-bas. Mais en même temps, je sais qu'à l'époque, je n'aurais juste pas pu le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je n'aurais pas pu. Bref, nous sommes arrivées à New York avec rien d'autre que quelques dollard en poche. Presque touuuut l'argent que nous avions était passé dans les billets d'avions. Et avant que je ne décroche un job, il s'est passé quoi ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Je sais que comme ça, ça paraît court, mais quand tu passes trois semaines à dormir dans la rue, en plein hivers, c'est long, très long. Bien sûr, parfois on allait dans des sortes de foyers, pour dormir dans un lit, prendre une douche, mais on évitait vraiment. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse repérer, et qu'on me prenne Lina. J'ai fini par décrocher un job, dans un bar miteux d'un quartier pourri de Brooklin. Le patron a accepté que je dorme sur les lieux avec ma soeur, à condition de faire toutes les fins de soirées, en plus des mes journées. Dès que j'ai eu assez d'argent, on s'est installées dans un petit appartement, dans la même rue. Lina est retournée à l'école. Je bossais. La question du psy ne s'est même pas posée. Je me la suis posée, bien sûr, mais sans envisager que ce soit une option réalisable. Manque d'argent, manque de temps...

Nous restâmes une fois de plus silencieuses. Je décidai de faire un pas de plus en avant. Pas juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce que ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ajouté aux souvenirs que je venais de raconter, tout ça m'avait fait réfléchir.

-Il est peut-être temps que Lina recommence à voir un psy, en effet, hasardai-je donc. J'ai les moyens, maintenant.

-Le Refuge ne fait pas payer ceux à qui il dispense les services qu'il propose, s'empressa de m'informer Alice.

Je souris. Elle était vraiment adorable.

-Bien, heuu, on pourrait y aller quand ?

-L'asso est ouverte tous les jours même les dimanches, donc peut-être qu'on pourrait...

Nous fûmes interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrait, suivit d'un grand cri :

-J'vous avait bien dit qu'elles seraient là !

Emmett était entré dans la pizzaria, suivi par Jasper, Edward, Angela, et, grinçant des dents derrière, Rosalie. Alice n'était pas contente.

-Quel est le mot dans "Un repas tranquille sans être dérangées" que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre ? lança t-elle, contrariée.

-Ooooooh, ça va, Lice. Rentre les griffes, vous nous manquiez, répondit Emmett.

Il essaya de faire les puppy eyes, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une claque sur le derrière de la tête, de la part de Rosalie.

-L'heure du repas est largement dépassée, mesdemoiselles. Vous avez déjà une heure de retard, reprit Jasper, qui semblait très amusé de la situation.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Une heure de retard ? hurla Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelée ?

-On t'as appelé, chérie, rit Edward. Jusqu'à saturation de ta boîte vocale, en fait. Oh, et, quand tu les écouteras, met un casque pour les oreilles, tu sais, ceux qu'ils mettent en montagne, pour se couvrir. Et ferme bien tes fenêtres, les voisins croiraient que tu as acheté un lion, ils appelleraient la SPA. Rose était légèrement agacée par votre minuscule retard.

Alice eu un hoquet, et se couvrit la bouche des mains, l'air horrifiée.

-Oh, Rose, la séance photo, je suis vraiment désolée !

Moi aussi, et le regard dont me dardait la photographe en question m'y aidait beaucoup. Visiblement, elle me tenait pour seule responsable de notre absence au rendez-vous. Je me recroquevillai sur la banquette. Elle avait vraiment une façon de me regarder qui me faisait me sentir moins qu'une moins que rien. Vraiment.

-Rose, intervint Alice, menaçante. Bella n'est pas responsable du fait que je sois une bavarde indécrottable.

Rosalie la regarda.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, siffla t-elle, venimeuse.

Une vraie vipère, décidément. Elle avait dû décider de mettre deux milliers de couches de glace, aujourd'hui.

-Edward s'est dit que puisque de toute façon le retard ne pouvait plus être rattrapé, les autres mannequins n'avait qu'à rentrer chez eux et que nous pourrions venir vous rejoindre. Nous pensions que vous auriez terminé.

Angela avait parlé, brisant le duel silencieux qui se jouait entre Alice et Rosalie.

-Et ils peuvent dire merci à Tonton Emmett de connaître tous les endroits que notre petite Alice utilise toujours pour ses...

Alice lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, et Emmett se retrouva à sautiller sur place en se tenant la jambe. "Utilise toujours pour ses..." Je voulais savoir moi ! Je regardai Alice. Qui me fit un clin d'oeil discret. Ok, ok, on en reparlera plus tard !

-Bon, vous vous asseyez, ou vous allez rester debout ? lança Alice.

Edward, Angela et Rosalie s'assirent sur la même banquette qu'elle. Je me poussai pour laisser la place à Jasper et Emmett de s'installer. Je n'étais plus très à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas être serrée comme ça, et même si je n'avais aucun problème avec Jasper - j'étais toujours gênée avec Emmett, du fat de sa carrure impressionante -, je n'aimais pas être en contact avec un homme. C'était bizarre que le tri se fasse comme ça, inconsciemment. Avec une femme, ok; mais avec un homme, ça bloque.

Bref, nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Enfin, eux parlaient, j'écoutais surtout. J'en appris un peu plus sur les parents d'Alice. Par exemple; Esmé avait encore redécoré l'appartement d'Edward. Et Carlisle était de plus en plus inquiet concernant le Refuge. Finalement, je m'amusai bien. Jasper venait de finir de nous informer que son père allait passer en ville, pour le boulot, et que "le connaissant, il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de passer à l'improviste", quand tout à commencé à déraper.

L'air de rien, Edward à lancé :

-Et sinon, comment va le Chef McCarthy ?

Dich.

Après le choc initial, le coeur qui s'accélère, les sueurs froides, et tout le reste, je réalisai que je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer comme j'étais en train de le faire : il devait y avoir trois cent Chef McCarthy dans le monde; de toute façon, je n'avais rien fait de mal, en fait, je crois que ce sont les souvenirs que ce nom m'a évoqué qui avait provoquée cette réaction. Et pour finir, la question ne m'étais visiblement pas adressée à moi, mais à Emmett.

Alice fusillait Edward du regard. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait vraiment en rage, maintenant. Lui était gêné par ce regard, ça se voyait, mas il continuait de fixer Emmett, attendant sa réponse. Je commençai à me sentir vraiment mal-à-l'aise. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait.

-Il va bien. Forks est calme en ce moment, ça lui laisse du temps pour aller pêcher. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité de poisson qu'il va y avoir dans la maison quand je vais aller lui rendre visite. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir. Je hais le poisson.

Je m'étais arrêtée au mot Forks. Me respiration s'était coupée. Edward me regardait moi, maintenant, du même regard perçant que celui de sa soeur, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Alice l'incendiait toujours du regard, et je ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Rosalie me fixait, elle aussi. Son regard n'était presque plus méprisant, il avait été remplacé par l'attente, chez elle aussi. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête, je sentis aussi le regard d'Emmett sur moi. Jasper siffla, mécontent. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulaient, tous ? Je me sentis soudain oppressée. Ma respiration se fit erratique, ma vue se brouilla. Oh, non, pas ça...

-Bella ?

Ma respiration empira encore. J'essayai de faire mes exercices respiratoire, mais rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas. Je m'appuyai contre la banquette et regardai le plafond.

-Bella ?

Je tournai mon regard vers Alice. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais d'elle, mais, vu le regard qu'elle me lança, elle le savait pour deux.

-Emmett, Jasper, vous vous levez. Maintenant.

Sa voix était assez effrayante, et ils ne mirent pas trois plombes à bouger d'où ils étaient. D'après ce que j'entendis, tout le monde se leva. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un dire : "Allez-vous en, je m'en occupe. Tout de suite, Emmett !"

Alice apparut dans mon champ de vision - qui soit dit en passant, s'était considérablement rétrécit. Elle repoussa la table plus loin d'un geste brusque, puis s'accroupit devant moi, et prit mes mains.

-Bella, calme-toi. Tout va bien, respire doucement. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais il faut d'abord que tu te calmes, Darlin'...

Elle continua un moment encore, ne se lassant pas de me rassurer, de me calmer. J'allais un peu mieux, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle continue de me parler. Elle n'avait pas la même voix que d'habitude, excitée, rapide. Elle avait la même que tout à l'heure, lorsque nous n'étions que toutes les deux, calme, et douce, tellement douce. Apaisante, en un mot.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette bande de bouffons soit venue tout gâcher, râla Alice, dans un souffle. J'étais si contente d'avoir réussi à décrocher un rencard avec toi. C'était bien un rencard, hein?

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Forçant un peu, je parvins à lui répondre :

-Profiter... moment... faiblesse... pas bien...

Sans les parasites tels que les gémissements ou les soupirs erratiques, ça devait donner ça. Pathétique. Mais Alice comprit, c'était l'essentiel. Elle sourit.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas très fair-play. Je retire la question. Tu te sens la force de marcher ?

Je mis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. L'angoisse était passée, maintenant, comme d'habitude, il ne restait que la fatigue intense que la baisse subite de tension apportait avec elle. J'était lessivée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir courru un marathon.

-Est-ce que tu... peux m'aider ?

Alice se redressa - non sans poser un baiser sur mes deux mains avant - et passa mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle nous fit sortir du magasin, incendiant les clients qui avaient le malheur de nous lancer des regards trop appuyés. Elle appela un taxi. Je n'entendis pas la destination qu'elle ordonna au chauffeur. J'étais ailleurs. Après coup, je me rendais compte à quelle point mon comportement avait été pathétique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi ? Edward, Jasper, les autres ? Rosalie n'avait d'ajà pas beaucoup d'estime pour moi, qu'allait-il en être, maintenant que je m'étais montrée si pitoyable ? J'appuyai ma tête sur la vitre, lissant mes larmes couler. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun contrôle sur mes larmes. Elles coulaient quand elles voulaient, ne me demandaient jamais mon avis. J'avais horreur de ça.

Je sentis le bras d'Alice s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. J'essuyai mes joues, pour qu'elle ne voit pas à quelle point j'étais horrible. Alice m'attira doucement contre elle. Je ne sais pas d'où me vint l'audace, mais je plongeai soudain ma tête dans son cou, fermant très fort les yeux. Alice rafermit sa prise sur mon épaule. Aucune de nous ne parla jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivées. Je ne cessai pas non plus de pleurer. Pourtant, j'étais bien, dans les bras d'Alice.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Alice paya, et nous sortîmes. J'étais apte à marcher seule, maintenant, mais Alice me prit la main et entrelaça directement nos doigts. J'eus le temps de noter que nous étions sortie du centre et que nous nous trouvions désormais en banlieue, avant qu'Alice ne m'entraîne dans une m'entraîne dans une sompteuse maison, deux étages, moderne au possible, dans les tons gros et blanc. Alice ne s'arrêta pas dans l'entrée. Elle nous amena dans ce que je supposai être le séjour, et nous fit assoir sur le divan.

Alice me fixa un instant avant de me prendre dans ses bras, encore une fois. Après quelques instants, elle me demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Toi d'abord, lui répondis-je faiblement.

-Bien sûr.

Elle souriait. Je ne voyait pas son visage mais je le sentais, dans sa voix.

-C'est tellement bête, Bella. Ils sont tellement idiots. La nuit où nous avons décidé de t'engager, tu t'es absentée un moment pour aller téléphoner à ta soeur. Nous n'écoutions, nous parlions de toi, nous n'étions pas encore sûrs de la décision à prendre te concernant. Mais, ... à un moment, Edward... Edward nous a demandé de nous taire. Il avait entendu quelque chose qui l'avait intriguée et il voulait savoir la suite. Je ne trouvait pas ça correct, et Jasper non plus, mais le faut est que nous avons entendu une partie de ta conversation...

Elle était tendue, maintenant. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faie, de ça. Ce n'était pas correct, bien, mais je n'allais pas leur en vouloir pour si peu ! Je me redressai. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur que je me mette à crier ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je m'en fiche, soufflai-je. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, ni eux. Alors ça n'a aucune importance, vraiment.

Alice sourit, encore. Un sourire doux, tendre. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules, et m'allongea sur le divan, ma tête sur ses genoux. Je n'avais plus l'excuse d'être en train de suffoquer, et je rougis, un peu.

-Reprenons. Tu as mentionné quelqu'un qui s'appelle le Chef McCarthy, dans ta conversation. Et le père d'Emmett, Charlie, s'appelle McCarthy, et lui aussi est Chef de police, alors tout de suite, Edward s'est emballé. Je suis sûre que la question qu'il a posé à Emmett tout à l'heure était prévue, qu'il l'a posée parce que tu étais là et qu'il voulait voir ta réaction. Mais il doit y avoit je ne sais pas combien de Chef McCarthy dans le monde, et...

-Pas qui habitent à Forks.

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de dire et me dévisagea. Je me redressai, lui tournai le dos, passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Bella ?

Alice posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Est-ce qu'Edward avait raison ?

Je me tournai vers elle, et regardai un point, près de ses yeux, pour donner l'impression que je la regardai. J'allai répondre, mais elle me devança :

-C'est vraiment très déstabilisant quand tu fais ça.

-Quoi ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Je détournai immédiatement le regard. Je ne sais pas, c'était une sorte de réflexe de survie.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont si laids que ça ?

Alice semblait amusée, pas moi.

-Non ! je criai presque en redressant la tête et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Une fraction de seconde, mais assez pour constater une fois de plus l'éclat fantastique avec lequel brillaient ses deux prunelles émeraude.

-Non, ils sont magnifiques, murmurai-je en regardant mes mains.

Que dire d'autre ? _Si je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux, c'est parce que mon père m'a appris que les moins que rien telles que moi n'avait pas le droit de se mettre à la même hauteur que les autres. Et, étant donné qu'en cas de désobéissance, je recevais dix ou vingt coups de ceinture, ce n'est pas une règle que je suis prête à oublier, même après deux ans passé... _Bien sûr ! Je sentis sa main sur ma joue, effaçant une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée. J'étais une vraie fontaine aujourd'hui. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur la capacité de renflouement des poches lacrimales. Je penchai ma tête, cherchant plus de contact avec sa main, et elle caressa ma joue de son pouce.

-Je suis désolée, soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux, un peu plus longtemps, cette fois-ci.

Alice posa deux doigts sur ma bouche.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse surtout pas...

Elle s'approcha soudain, doucement, mais sûrement, et remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Je ne fus plus apte à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était le premier baiser que je recevais, mais j'étais sûre que personne ne pouvait embrasser mieux qu'Alice. C'était juste impossible. Elle me faisait sentir comme la huitième merveille du monde. Elle était tellement gentille, tellement douce. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec les miennes, les miennes bougeaient en accord avec les siennes, une des ses mains sur ma joue et l'autre glissée dans mes cheveux. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, rien qu'à l'embrasser. Des années, même. Toute la vie...

* * *

**Alors, Verdict ? Bien, pas Bien ? Dîtes-moi tout ! Au prochain chapitre, ça va swinguer, c'est moi qui vous l'dis ! Début 2012 oblige !**

**P.S : Si quelqu'un de trèèèèèès fort était ok pour être ma bêta, j'dis pas non ^^**

**P.P.S : Bonne année à touuuuuuus ! Plein de bonheur, plein de gars, plein de filles, la santé, le bonheur, touuuuuut ! :)**


End file.
